Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart
by Roza Kirkland
Summary: AU. Włochy , WWII. Feliciano Vargas jest gwałtownym, lekko przestraszonym człąkiem La Resistenza. A zakochanie się w Niemieckim pilocie było ostatnim czego mógł oczekiwać... będzie to test lojalności co do kraju, serca i ich ograniczeń. Jest to tłumaczenie fica a tej samej nazwie. Może nie brzmi zaciekawie, ale to najlepszy fic jaki kiedykolwiek czytałam.. więc zalukajcie..?
1. Chapter 1

_SO, Hetalia doesn't belongs to me and 'Auf Wiedersehen sweetheart' too. _

_Hetalia należy do Hidakeza Himaruyi(czy jak tam się odmienia nazwisko najwspanialeszej osoby na świecie), a to opowiadanie do George'a DeValiera. Zanim ktokolwiek zapyta, oczywiście uzyskałam zgodę autora._

_Mam nadzieję, że ktokolwiek przeczyta to opowiadanie, gdyż jest to jedno z najlepszych(nie tylko w moim mniemaniu). Z góry za wszystkie błędy przepraszam.. Mam 15 lat i dysortografię więc proszę nie reagować wścieklicą i przekleństwami na moję błędy ;**._

_Pairing: Ludwig Beilschmidt/Feliciano Vargas (Niemcy/Włochy)_

_Summary: AU. Włochy , WWII. Feliciano Vargas jest gwałtownym, lekko przestraszonym włoskim człąkiem ruchu oporu((przepraszam nie wiem jak inaczej przełożyć 'resistance member')). A zakochanie się w Niemieckim pilocie było ostatnim czego mógł oczekiwać... będzie to test lojalności co do kraju, serca i ich ograniczeń._

_Jest to sistrzana historia do opowiadania USUK, 'We'll meet again'. Opowiada ona losy(to nie 'We'll meet again)) Feliciano i Ludwiga. Nie musicię czytać tamtej, aby zrozumieć 'Auf wiederstehen, sweetheart'._

* * *

Feliciano nie wiedział co jeszcze mógł zrobić. Czy ten krzyczący oficer nie mógł pojąć, że on raczej nie mówi po Niemiecku? Feliciano spróbował znowu, machając swoją małą białą flagą nawet szybciej. Zawsze nosił ją na wypadek takich sytuacji, ale dzisiaj to nie wydawało się działać.

"Nie rozumiem cię! Kein Deutsch! Naprawdę chciałbym ci odpowiedzieć, ale nie mam pojęcia co do mnie mówisz! Sprechen sie Italienisch? Englisch?"To też nie działało. Niemiec krzyczał tylko głoś skurczył się pod wpływem werbalnego ataku, próbując zmniejszyć się nawet bardziej. To było całkowicie nie fair! Wszystko czego chciał to pójść do miejscowego sklepu, żeby kupić mąkę, a został zatrzymany przez tego głośnego niemieckiego żołnierza, który wydawał się niewiarygodnie zły na coś i nie przestawał krzyczeć na niego w tym nieznanym języku. Feliciano widywał Niemców w wsi i jej okolicach, ale nigdy wcześniej nie musiał radzić sobie z czymś takim. Był przerażony.

"Przepraszam!" krzyczał Feliciano gdy złość Niemca wzrosła nawet bardziej, a jego głos wzrósł do ogłuszających rozmiarów "Nie wiem co…" Serce Feliciano zatrzymało się gdy Niemiec wyciągnął pistolet z kabury. Cała ulica i otaczające ją pola wydawały się odwrócić w ich stronę. Ale żołnierz nie nakierował broni zamiast tego podniósł ją nad głowę i Feliciano obserwował jak kolba broni przesuwa się szybko w jego kierunku. Zamknął oczy i zesztywniał, czekając. Ale nic nie nadeszło. Zamiast tego dźwięk słów innego Niemca dotarł do jego uszu i Feliciano zaryzykował otwarcie jednego oka i zerknięcie w górę.

Ten nowy Niemiec był wysoki, duży, o blond włosach i mówił gniewniej do tego pierwszego żołnierza, którego rękę trzymał w pewnym uchwycie. Wydawał się przyjść z znikąd. Feliciano obserwował dziki wzrok z którym blondyn wymówił kilka gniewnych słów zanim odesłał żołnierza szorstko. Żołnierz zasalutował prędko i odszedł pośpiesznie. Feliciano chwycił swoja białą flagę, wziął głęboki oddech i czekał na to co mogło się stać następnie. Oficer spojrzał na niego i zaczął mówić po Niemiecku, ale nagle przestał. Po dłuższej chwili zapytał "I don't suppose you speak English?"((Nie przypuszczam, że mówisz po Angielsku?))

Feliciano odetchnął z ulgą. "O, dzięki Bogu! Tak mówię po Angielsku! Ten żołnierz, krzyczał na mnie, a ja nie wiedziałem czego chciał i on był naprawdę głośny i zły i straszny i bardzo ci dziękuję za zatrzymanie go przed pobiciem mnie, czy zamierzasz mnie aresztować?"

Niemiec spojrzał na niego trochę oszołomionym wzrokiem. "Nie ma za co. Nie, nie zamierzam cię aresztować."

"Och, to dobrze!" Feliciano uśmiechnął się i oficer zrobił przerwę przed odpowiedzeniem na jego pytanie..

"Przepraszam za niego. On tylko chciał zobaczyć twoje dokumenty."

"Oh," odpowiedział Feliciano, starając się wyciągnąć dokumenty z tylnej kieszeni "Mam je tutaj, ja…"

"Nie…" Niemiec trzymał dłonie w górze. "To nie potrzebne, na prawdę. Czy nic.. czy nic ci się nie stało?"

Feliciano uśmiechnął się znowu. To był najmilszy Niemiecki żołnierz jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał, nawet jeśli wyglądał surowo i się nie uśmiechał. "Tak, Nic mi nie jest. Dziękuję."

Niemiec pokiwał niedbale. "Nie ma za co," odpowiedział znowu. Feliciano czekał, ale Niemiec nie kontynuował po prostu patrząc się na niego w skupieniu. Feliciano poczuł, że jego oddech przyśpiesza i również patrzył się na mężczyznę. Czuł prawie, jakby Niemiec przeszywał go wzrokiem na wskroś. Jego oczy były najbardziej niebieską rzeczą jaką Feliciano kiedykolwiek widział.

"Więc.." w końcu powiedział Feliciano, czując się jakby mówiąc przerywał zaklęcie "Czy mogę pójść teraz do sklepu? Ponieważ, mam kupić mąkę, a i tak jestem już spóźniony, a nie chcę żeby mój dziadek się martwił."

Niemiec zamrugał kilkakrotnie, aż w końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się gdzieś za Feliciano. "Proszę." Skinął na Feliciano.

"Dziękuję ci. Miły niemiecki żołnierzu!" Feliciano pobiegł wzdłuż wąskiej wiejskiej drużki prowadzącej w kierunku wioski.. Po kilku krokach, niepewny dlaczego, odwrócił się. Niemiec wpatrywał się w niego, ale szybko się odwrócił.

Feliciano zadecydował, że to musi być jego szczęśliwy dzień. Po incydencie z Niemieckim żołnierzem, znalazł dużo mąki do kupienia w sklepie, plus jabłka i nawet trochę cukru, co było praktycznie niemożliwe od kiedy zaczęła się wojna.

Feliciano szczęśliwie wybiegł z wioski, machając po drodze do mieszkańców wsi. Biegnąc brudną dróżką prowadzącą do jego małego domu. Późniejszym wieczorem kiedy słońce rozjaśniło ulicę, drzewa oraz pola ciepłym pomarańczowym światłem, Feliciano nucił szczęśliwie do siebie machając swoim koszykiem z zakupami.

Kochał on, w dni takie jak ten podziwiać krajobraz swojej wioski. Mógł prawie zapomnieć o ciągłej obecności Niemców, prawie zignorować echo eksplodujących bomb wychodzących z gór, prawie pozwolić oczom uciekać od widoku popsutego i spalonego czołgu po jednej stronie drogi. Było prawie spokojnie. Podczas gdy, szedł, Feliciano zastanawiał się co by się mogło stać gdyby Niemiecki oficer nie powstrzymał żołnierza przed dalszym biciem. Feliciano nie miał za dużo do czynienia z Niemcami, ale jego dziadek i brat zawsze mówili mu że wszyscy Niemcy są okropni, paskudni i źli. Tamten oficer z pewnością nie wydawał się okropny albo zły. Feliciano nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się czy mógłby go jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. Ale nie powinien o tym myśleć. Nie powinno go to obchodzić. Wiedz dlaczego do diabła, go to obchodziło?

Feliciano skręcił w dróżkę która prowadziła do jego frontowych drzwi. Uśmiechnął się i wbiegł do domu. Jak tylko wszedł do zatłoczonego salonu został przywitany przez wesołe okrzyki. Lovino stał na stole w centrum pokoju, grając na gitarze śpiewając tłumowi porywającą piosenkę wojenną. Feliciano zaśmiał się.. Lovino musiał być bardzo pijany. Pokój był nie za duży, a wydawał się nawet mniejszy będąc zapełnionym przez świętujących rewolucjonistów. Dziadek Roma przekroczył pokój i wziął koszyk od Feliciano i zamienił go na butelkę wina po czym uścisnął go.

„Witaj w domu, Feliciano! Och, dostałeś jabłka i cukier, dobry chłopak!"

„Dziadku, co się dzieje?" Zapytał Feliciano, zastanawiając się co tłum mógł świętować tego wieczora.

„Dziś jest dobry dzień dla wolnych Włoch!"

Feliciano wiedział co to znaczyło. Słyszał to wystarczająco dużo razy. Jaka zdobycz dziśaj?"

„Przesyłka z amunicją wyjeżdżająca z gór." Roma obrócił się i krzyknął w stronę pokoju, „To jeden wyładunek pocisków którego Niemcy nie będą mogli wystrzelać."

Pokój zawrzał od radosnych okrzyków. Feliciano klaskał razem z nimi, ale tym razem nie włożył w to tyle samo serca. „A gdzie reszta? Czy nikomu nic się nie stało?

"Dzisiaj straty ponieśli tylko Niemcy" Roma podniósł rękę Feliciano i zetknął ich kieliszki w geście toastu. Wziął duży łyk zanim uwolnił rękę Feliciano. "Trzech kierowców, siedmiu strażników. Twój stary dziadek zdjął trzech z nich w pojedynkę

„Dobra robota, dziadku!" Feliciano wziął łyk wina i spróbował zebrać myśli mimo głośnych śpiewów, rozmów i okrzyków dochodzących z pokoju pełnego rewolucjonistów. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał. Dziadek zawsze mówił, że dobry Niemiecki żołnierz był tylko martwym Niemieckim żołnierzem. Ale Feliciano nagle pomyślał, że ci żołnierze którzy zostali zabici mogli być jak ten Niemiec, którego spotkał dzisiaj na drodze. To było dziwne... Dziadek mówił mu wiele razy o żołnierzach, których zabił, ale Feliciano nigdy dłużej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Ale teraz ten zły Niemiec, którego nauczył się nienawidzić miał twarz. Twarz z oczami niebieskimi ja niebo...

"Więc pijmy, Feli, i świętujmy kolejne zwycięstwo La Resistenza!"

Krzyki i ekscytacja członków znów zawrzały. Feliciano wiedział o nich wszystko... Mieszkańcy wsi i farmerzy, którzy przeciwstawiali się obecności Niemców we Włoszech, którzy dołączyli do sił walczących przeciwko, którzy sabotażowali ich operacje. Często spotykali się na farmie Vargasów albo w winnicy* we wsi, zazwyczaj, żeby planować misje albo świętować te właśnie zakończone. Oni byli La Resistenza... Oni byli Włoskim ruchem oporu... i aktualnie byli pośród najbardziej poszukiwanych ludzi we Włoszech. Przechwytywali niemieckie zaopatrzenie, bombardowali samochody i czołgi, przechwytywali ważne taktycznie informacje; La Resistenza pracowała bez wytchnienia sabotażując działania Niemęckich wojsk we Włoszech. I kiedy świętowali, robili to z taką samą pasją i dokładnością.

Lovino zakończył refren piosenki zeskakując ze stołu i zarzucając ramiona wokół Feliciano. "Cześć Feli!" Feliciano miał rację… Lovino na pewno wypił za dużo wina. Był szczęśliwy i towarzyski tylko po kilku drinkach i po stanowczym zwycięstwie.

„Nie byłeś zaangażowany w dzisiejszą operację, prawda?" zapytał Feliciano, naglę skoncentrowany. Wystarczającym złem było to, że dziadek zawsze wychodził i wciskał się w straszne ryzyko i niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chciał martwić także za swojego brata.

Lovino przewrócił oczami. „Żeby tylko." Lovino odwrócił się do Romy. „Kiedy pozwolisz mi pójść na prawdziwą misję, dziadku? Mam dość, jedynie podkładania bomb w samochodach. Chcę zobaczyć trochę więcej akcji!" Roma tylko zaśmiał się i zarzucił swoje wolne ramię wokół Lovino.

„Wiesz, że nie lubię widzieć moich kochanych wnuków w niebezpieczeństwie," Powiedział Roma, ściskając Feliciano i Lovino mocno.

Feliciano był wdzięczny, że dziadek stara się go chonić, ale w tym samym czasie był świadomy, że dziadek traktował go jak dziecko. Lovino, z innej strony desperacko chciał uczestniczyć w misjach od lat, nawet jeśli dziadek ciągle mówił mu, że celem La Resistanze było być praktycznie niewidzialnymi i że konflikty twarzą w tważ były żadkie.. Ale gdy dziadek, czasem pozwalał mu na więcej, Lovino chciał tylko więcej i więcej.

„Następnym razem, Lovino. Obiecuję." Powiedział Roma, uśmiechając się radośnie i zmierzwił włosy Lovino.

"Zawsze tak mówisz," mruknął Lovino, odpychając rękę Romy.

Roma tylko się zaśmiał i wziął gitarę z rąk Lovino. „Uśmiechnij się, Lovino. Świętuj i śpiewaj z nami!" Roma zabrzdąkał na gitarze, odwrócił się w stonę pokoju i nagle zaczął grać rozpoznawalną melodię. Tłum wybuchł od okrzyków uznania. Potem Roma zaczął śpiewać wszystkim znaną piosenkę.

_"Una mattina mi son svegliato,(Pewnego dnia gdy się obudziłem)  
O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!(Oh witaj piękna! witaj piękna! Piękna witaj witaj witaj!)  
Una mattina mi son svegliato,(Pewnego dnia gdy się obudziłem)  
e ho trovato l'invasor."(Zalazłem najeźdźcę(?))_

Rewolucjoniści dołączyli do śpiewu. Lovino opity winem i podekscytowany, wydawał się natychmiastowo zapomnieć o żałości i zaczął tańczyć wraz z jedną z lokalnych dziewczyn. Feliciano nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Zaczął pic wino z butelki i dołączył do ś ludzie do niego podchodzili rozmawiał z nimi szczęśliwie. Śmiał się i świętował i słuchał opowieści o zwycięstwach, potem krzyknął z wszystkimi do dziadka by ten znowu zagrał. Tańczył, cieszył się i śpiewał piosenki w kółko i w kółko, aż do ostatniej zwrotki którą każdy śpiewał tak głośno, że Feliciano był pewny, iż było to słychać nawet we wsi.

_"È questo il fiore del partigiano,(Oto kwiat partyzanta)  
O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!  
È questo il fiore del partigiano,(Oto kwiat partyzanta)  
morto per la libertà!"(Który umarł za wolność)_

Tej nocy, wykończony, pełny i szczęśliwy, Feliciano spróbował zasnąć słysząc chrapanie Lovino dochodzące z łózka obok jego. Spędził tą noc jedząc, pijąc, rozmawiając i śpiewając piosenki o włoskiej wolności z lokalnymi partyzantami. Ale gdy zamknął oczy i z zadowoleniem zaczął zasypiać, ostatnią rzeczą która przepłynęła mu przez głowę była ta o blondwłosym, niebieskookim Niemieckim oficerze, stojącym w promieniach słońca, patrzącym na niego.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Moje tłumaczenie może nie jest najlepsze.. szczegulnie włoskiej piosenki.. które jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego tłumaczenia ;P.

Jak byście chcieli to tu macie: (youtube) /watch?v=4CI3lhyNKfo ← Bella ciao of course.

So, jeśli ktokolwiek to przeczyta to uczynicie mnie szczęśliwą, co rozjaśni moje pochmurne dni :'(. So, comentujcie? Itd.? Itp.?


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano chodził na rynek każdego wieczora. To była jego ulubiona pora dnia. Jego dziadek zawsze mówił mu żeby szedł prosto, patrzył na ziemię, nie guzdrał się, do nikogo nic nie mówił i szybko wracał. Ale Feliciano cieszył się swoim wieczornym spacerem. Kochał spacerować przez pola i zbierać kwiaty. Kochał rozmawiać z mieszkańcami wsi, i dawać kwiaty ślicznym dziewczynom. Kochał biegać zakurzonymi wiejskimi drużkami i ścigać się z lokalnymi dziećmi. A pod koniec dnia nie mógł wymarzyć sobie nic wspanialszego niż siedzenie pod ulubionym dębem, kilka pól od jego domu i po prostu obserwować chmury w kolorze zachodzącego słońca płynące po niebie.

To było gdy znajdował się blisko drzewa, z koszykiem w ręce idąc na rynek, kiedy zauważył zarys niemieckiego żołnierza idącego wolno w oddali. Jego żołądek związał się w supeł. Mocno trzymał swoją białą flagę, ale gdy zbliżył się bardziej rozpoznał tego żołnierza. Był to ten który pomógł mu na ulicy dzień wcześniej. Jego żołądek znów się wykręcił, ale z całkowicie innego powodu.

"_Buon pomeriggio,_ Niemcu!"((Dobry wieczór)) Niemiec spojrzał na Feliciano i podniósł brwi. Pochylił lekko głowę rozpoznając go."_Buon pomeriggio,_ Włochu*."

Feliciano Poczuł jak coś podskakuje mu w piersi. Wiedział, że nie powinien witać niemieckich żołnierzy, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, czuł, że ten Niemiec był dobrym człowiekiem. Musiał być- Feliciano nie bał się go, tak jak bał się wszystkich innych „Co przynosi cię w ten piękny zakątek Włoch? No, nie ogółem do kraju, bo wiem co cię tu sprowadza. Ale, ja przypuszczam, mam na myśli, co sprowadza cię na to pole? Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem niemieckiego żołnierza tak daleko od miasteczka.

Minęła chwila zanim Niemiec odpowiedział. „Nagle poczułem potrzebę żeby pójść na spacer."

Feliciano pokiwał w zrozumieniu. „To też spotyka mnie czasami. Czy zjadłeś za dużo makaronu?"

Niemiec zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zmarszczył brwi „Nie."

"Widzisz", ja zazwyczaj idę na spacer po naprawdę dużym posiłku. Potem zasypiam pod tym dębem. A potem Lovino budzi mnie i złości się na mnie. Lovino jest moim starszym bratem. Masz starszego brata?"

Niemiec wyglądał jakby miał problem z podążaniem za konwersacją, chociaż Feliciano nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego.. Wydawał się mówić po Angielsku idealnie. „Tak, mam"

„Jak ma na imię twój starszy brat?"

„Gilbert"

„A jak ty masz na imię?"

„Ludwig. Znaczy się. Porucznik Beilschmidt."

„Miło mi się poznać Ludwig, nazywam się Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. Dziękuję za powstrzymanie tego gniewnego człowieka przed biciem mnie, wczoraj. Zamierzam iść na rynek i zobaczyć czy mają tam jakieś pomidory na sprzedasz, chciałbyś się ze mną przejść?"

„...Tak" Powiedział Ludwig wolno, aczkolwiek nie wyglądał jakby był tego pewien. „Więc teraz idę tą drogę." Feliciano poczuł ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się w jego żołądku kiedy Ludwig ruszył za nim i poszli razem przez pola. Feliciano musiał stłumić śmiech na myśl o tym co mógłby powiedzieć dziadek Roma i Lovino o tym... spacer do wioski z niemieckim żołnierzem! Szli w ciszy przez parę chwil podczas których Feliciano cały czas studiował Niemca. Mundur Ludwiga był trochę inny od tych które Feliciano widywał, ale rozpoznał go natychmiastowo jako oficerski. Jego oczy zabłądziły na linii ozdób na piersi Ludwiga, potem dalej i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wpatrywał się w muskuły na ramionach Ludwiga uwydatnionych przez tkaninę. Feliciano przygryzł wargę i musiał sobie powiedzieć, żeby odwrócić wzrok, czując się lekko zmieszany. Szybko odsunął od siebie te uczucia. Głęboko odetchnął świeżym powietrzem i radośnie zamachał koszykiem, zaskoczony jak swobodnie czuł się idąc obok tego Niemca. Poczuł się rozczarowany kiedy dotarli do wsi, pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Ludwiga. Ale, to było do przewidzenia.

Ludwig nie wydawał się rozmownym typem, ale Feliciano nie miał nic przeciwko podtrzymywaniu rozmowy. Cieszył się z możliwości rozmawiania po Angielsku. "Oh patrz! Lawenda ciągle kwitnie! To znaczy, że nadchodząca zima będzie krótka, wiesz, co jest dobre, bo zima jest zimna, a ja nie lubię zimna, ani śniegu, ani deszczu, naprawdę, chyba, że gdy to się czasem dzieje to siedzę w domu przy kominku. Jaka jest zima w Niemczech? Czy dużo pada? Słyszałem, że w Anglii, pada prawię przez cały rok. Możesz to sobie wyobrazić? Mógłbyś nigdy nie być w stanie wyjść na zewnątrz! Myślę, że to mogłoby być strasznie nudne, a ty? Ludwig, jak jest deszcz po Niemiecku?" Feliciano popatrzył w górę, żeby znaleźć Ludwiga patrzącego na niego z wyrazem twarzy nie do odczytania. Feliciano uśmiechnął się, a Ludwig szybko spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.

"To jest _Regen._" Kiedy Ludwig przemówił jego głos był głęboki i pełen akcentu.

"_Regen_," powtórzył Feliciano. Słowo brzmiało mocno w jego ustach. „Po Włosku jest _pioggia_. Wiesz, mógłbym się nauczyć Niemieckiego, pewnego dnia." Coś zaskoczyło w jego głowie i jego pierś podskoczyła. Przypadkiem znalazł idealną drogę żeby znowu muc zobaczyć Ludwiga. „Oh, Ludwig, mam genialny pomysł! Możesz nauczyć mnie Niemieckiego a ja nauczę cię Włoskiego! Co o tym myślisz?"

"Ja…" Ludwig znowu wyglądał na zagubionego. "Ja nawet cię nie znam."

"Oczywiście, że znasz, rozmawiamy, prawda? Czy to nie czyni z nas przyjaciół?"

"Przyjaciół…" Ludwig wydawał się potknąć przy tym słowie. Pokręcił głową "Jesteś naprawdę dziwnym człowiekiem. Dlaczego od razu założyłeś, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Jestem obcym w twoim kraju."

Feliciano zaśmiał się. "Obcym? Nie jesteś obcy Ludwig właśnie się poznaliśmy! I wydajesz się naprawdę miłą osobą, mimo wszystko, pomogłeś mi, kiedy nie musiałeś i zamierzasz nauczyć mnie niemieckiego i masz miłe oczy. Stacjonujesz niedaleko?"

Ludwig odpowiedział wolno "Tak, ale nie powiem ci gdzie."

Feliciano Uśmiechnął się. Oczekiwał za wiele. Ludwig oczywiście nie był dość głupi, żeby dawać takie informację komuś kogo właśnie spotkał. "Jasne. Nie może to być za daleko, co znaczy, że możemy widywać się każdego dnia, tak? I możesz uczyć mnie Niemieckiego, a ja mogę cię uczyć Włoskiego, jestem pewien, że pewnego dnia zostaniemy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Możesz znaleźć mnie przy dużym dębię w większość dni. Jeśli będę spać upewnij się, że budzisz mnie wolno, ponieważ mogę być bardzo nieznośny kiedy się obudzę, co nie zatrzymuje Lovino od robienia tego cały czas. Starsi bracia potrafią być bardzo denerwujący, co nie?"

Ludwig wydał dźwięk, który był prawie jak śmiech. „Tak, zgadzam się z tobą," powiedział kiedy wyszli z pól na brudną drogę prowadzącą do wioski.

Feliciano ścisnął koszyk, czując wielkie szczęście z każdej małej rzeczy której uczył się o Ludwigu. Feliciano był ekspertem od nabywania informacji zanim informator nawet zdał sobie sprawę, że je podał, ale to było miłe uczucie dowiedzieć się czegoś tylko gdyż był zainteresowany. „Czy twój brat jest żołnierzem jak ty?"

Ludwig powiedział zwięźle i silnie. „Mój brat jest na rosyjskim froncie i tak jest żołnierzem. Ja, jednakże nie jestem"

Feliciano spojrzał na Ludwiga pytająco „Nie?"

"Nie," powiedział Ludwig "Jestem pilotem."

Oczy Feliciano powiększyły się. "Pilotem? Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem pilota. Zajmujesz się realizacja dostaw**, czy czymś tego rodzaju?"

"Nie jestem pilotem myśliwca."

Feliciano próbował nie wydać z siebie żenującego dźwięku podniecenie. Pilot myśliwca.. to brzmiało jak coś z powieści przygodowej. Coś kompletnie innego niż cokolwiek co znał. Coś nowego. „To wspaniale! Czy to trudne? Czy to straszne? Musicie nosić te śmieszne czapki? Walczyłeś przeciw Anglikom?" Feliciano natychmiast pożałował ostatniego pytania.

Ludwig wziął głęboki wdech i odetchnął powoli, ciągle patrząc prosto przed siebie. "Dla mnie, to nie jest trudne. To nie jest straszne. Nosimy wymagane nakrycie głowy. I tak walczyłem przeciwko Anglikom. Każdego dnia."

"Każdego dnia?" To wydawało się nieprawdopodobne.

"Oczywiście. Po naszej klęsce w _Luftschlacht um England_((Bitwa o Anglię))_…"_ Ludwig nie skończył zdania. " Chciałbym tylko zrobić wszystko co najlepsze dla mojego kraju."

Feliciano szybko zrozumiał, że nie chce zostać przy tym temacie. Natychmiast go zmienił. I tak kontynuowali spacerowanie i rozmowę, Feliciano był zaskoczony jak dużo właściwie mieli wspólnego. Ludwig także miał starszego brata i był wychowywany przez ich dziadka, który nauczył go Angielskiego w dzieciństwie. Też kochał zwierzęta, ale preferował psy, podczas gdy Feliciano zawsze kochał koty. Też pochodził z małej wioski i kochał ją. Feliciano odkrył, że obydwoje kochali piłkę nożną i że Ludwig nawet prawie grał na poziomie krajowym przed wojną. I kiedy Ludwig myślał, że Feliciano nie patrzył prawie się uśmiechał i Feliciano mógł poczuć jak jego serce bije szybciej. Z wszystkich wieczorów we wszystkich latach które Feliciano spędził chodząc na rynek, ten był najlepszy.

Szli powoli ale ostatecznie dotarli do wioski i szli w dół wąskich brukowanych ulic w kierunku rynku. Kamienne i drewniane budynki zamknięte ze wszystkich stron, przechodzące cienie na brukowanej kostce. Po kilku momentach ciszy Feliciano spojrzał na Ludwiga, żeby znaleźć, że ten studiował go w skupieniu. Poczuł, że się czerwieni. „Co się stało?"

"Ile masz lat?" zapytał dziwnie Ludwig.

"Dziewiętnaście, a co?"

"Czy jesteś zdrowy***?"

Feliciano zatrzymał się na moment. Co za dziwne pytanie, „Tak mi się wydaje. Któregoś dnia miałem drzazgę w palcu, gdy pomagałem dziadkowi z drewnem na opał i Lovino wyciągnął ją igłą i potem powiedział, że czasami ludzie chorują i umierają od małych rzeczy jak drzazgi, ale jak dotąd czują się dobrze... Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o kimś kto umarł przez drzazgę?"

"Er…"

"Oh, i miałem gorączkę podczas ostatniego lata- chociaż nie za długo, ale oprócz tego to tak jestem zdrowy." Feliciano czekał, aż Ludwig kontynuuje, ale tego nie zrobił. Szukał jakiejś miłej rzeczy którą mógł powiedzieć. "A ty... czy jesteś zdrowy?" Był to dziwny temat rozmowy, ale kto wiedział o czym oni gadali w Niemczech.

"Co? Tak, ja…" Ludwig zatrzymał się, po czym pokręcił głową szybko."_Nein_! Miałem na myśli... jeśli jesteś w odpowiednim wieku i jesteś zdrowy, dlaczego nie jesteś w armii?"

"Oh." Feliciano wzruszył ramionami. "Ja nie chcę walczyć."

"Ale w twoim kraju jest wojna!" głos Ludwiga był głośniejszy i ostrzejszy niż Feliciano słyszał jak dotąd, ale tylko ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

"Ich wojna, nie moja. Ja nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić. Co Anglicy kiedykolwiek mi zrobili? Anglicy wydają się naprawdę mili. Noszą garnitury i piją herbatę i wiedzą wiele o poezji. Nie chcę krzywdzić takich ludzi. Nie powinniśmy krzywdzić ludzi którzy wiedzą wiele o poezji."

"To jest obowiązek każdego młodego mężczyzny, aby walczyć o swoje państwo w czasie wojny." Ludwig powiedział jakby recytował scenariusz.

"To dlatego to robisz? Bo to jest twój obowiązek?" Feliciano był naprawdę ciekawy.

Tym razem Ludwig zatrzymał się. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i westchnął, myślał. W końcu odpowiedział, "Kocham mój kraj****."

"Co jeśli twój kraj walczy ze złych powodów. Czy kiedykolwiek o tym myślałeś?"

Wyraz bólu wydawał się przejść przez twarz Ludwiga. "To nie moja powinność oceniać o co walczy mój kraj."

"Tak to twoja powinność."

Ludwig wyglądał na oszołomionego. Właśnie wtedy dotarli do rynku, pojawiającego się za wąską zacienioną uliczką na szeroko otwartym placu miejskim. Mieszkańcy odsuwali się od nich z nieufnymi i przestraszonymi spojrzeniami na niemieckiego oficera. Feliciano ignorował ich i kierował się prosto w stronę straganów na których mógł zobaczyć rzędy jasnych warzyw.

"Oh Ludwig spójrz, mimo wszystko mają pomidory.. Lovino będzie bardzo szczęśliwy!"

Kiedy właściciel straganu spojrzał na nich, jakoś wyglądając jednocześnie na złego i przerażonego, Ludwig dyskretnie dotknął ramienia Feliciano i powiedział łagodnie „To może ja już pójdę."

"Oh," powiedział Feliciano, czując się zawiedziony. „Wiec, okej" Ale, spotkamy się jutro wieczorem pod dębem, tak? Na naszych lekcjach języków?"

"Tak." Feliciano był zaskoczony jak szybko Ludwig odpowiedział „Tak, spotkamy się"

"Oh, dobrze! _Ciao_!" powiedział Feliciano, potem natychmiast wyciągnął rękę żeby zatrzymać Ludwiga przed odwróceniem się i odejściem. "Czekaj, Ludwig, jak powiedzieć 'do widzenie' po Niemiecku?"

Ludwig zatrzymał się, obrócił i spojrzał na Feliciano „_Auf Wiedersehen,_ Feliciano." Potem wszedł w otaczający tłum który rozstąpił się nerwowo. Feliciano pomachał na pożegnanie zanim odwrócił się do właściciela straganu. Mężczyzna traktował go podejrzliwie, chociaż Feliciano był prawie pewien, że nie mógł zrozumieć ich rozmowy, bo mówili po Angielsku.

"Co ty robisz rozmawiając z Niemcem, dzieciaku?"

Feliciano wzruszył ramionami. "Nic."

Oczy właściciela straganu rozszerzyły się gdy rozpoznał twarz Feliciano i pokiwał głową, roześmiał się głośno "Ah, ty jesteś wnukiem Romy, czyż nie? Oczywiście! Co ty planujesz z tym tam?" Pokiwał głową w stronę Ludwig.

Nierozpoznawalna złość i zdenerwowanie wzrosła w Feliciano, ale ten tylko się uśmiechnął. "Shh.. ciszej."

"Oh tak, tak, top secret i tak dalej, rozumiem. Tutaj, czy to nie po pomidory przyszedłeś? Martwię się, że nie mam za dużo."

Po nabyciu pomidorów, odrobiny mąki i nawet kilku pomarańczy, Feliciano opuścił rynek, ale zamiast wyjść z wioski zwrócił się w stronę wąskiej ulicy. Wejście do alejki było ledwo zauważalne z zewnątrz. Szedł wzdłuż kostki brukowej puki nie dotarł do drewnianych, sponiewieranych drwi znakiem zwisającym z napisem '_Cantina Verde'_.(('Zielona Winiarnia/Piwnica')).

Wchodząc przez drzwi, może się wydawać, że to jakakolwiek winiarnia we Włoszech. Stoły, krzesła, zwykłe pomieszczenie bar stojący ciągnący się przez czarną ścianę i kilku kelnerów wędrujących przez pokój bar. Feliciano szedł przez pokój machając do personelu. Ledwo go uznawali. Dyskrecja była tutaj nakazana. Za tylnymi drzwiami , za kuchnią, był inny pokój, który krył w sobie najbardziej sekretne i niebezpieczne spotkania w kraju. La Resistance często zbierali się tutaj, aby rozmawiać i planować ataki. I dzisiaj też było jedno ze spotkań. Cały pokój spojrzał na Feliciano, gdy ten wszedł przez tylnie drzwi. Uśmiechnął się i znów pomachał szczęśliwie, ale partyzanci zachowali się jak kelnerzy na zewnątrz. Feliciano wzruszył ramionami sam do siebie i wszedł do pokoju. Był on tak duży jak pierwszy, pokryty stołami i krzesłami, wyglądający jak proste funkcjonalne pomieszczenie. Nie było żądnego powodu, żeby domyślać się prawdziwego celu tego miejsca.

Dziadek Roma stał na centralnym stole i mówił równo, ale zdecydowanie do zgromadzonego tłumu. „Obecność wojska we wsi jest coraz częstsza i musimy być nadzwyczaj czujni. Wiem, że wy wszyscy jesteście ostrożni ale teraz musicie być nawet czujniejsi.…" Feliciano szybko stracił zainteresowanie, ledwo słysząc słowa wychodzące z ust dziadka. Dzisiaj było mało zebranych, dużo mniej, niż w tłumie który zebrał się na świętowanie poprzedniej nocy. Atmosfera nie mogła się bardziej różnić, każdy uważał i zwracał całkowitą uwagę na każde słowo wychodzące z ust Romy, Lovino siedział na stole, ściskając pistolet między rękami i kiwając głową na każde słowo które było wypowiadane przez dziadka. Feliciano przewrócił oczami i zastanawiał się czy pistolet był chociaż naładowany. Lovino naprawdę dawał się czasami ponieść emocjom.

Feliciano stał obserwując Romę przez jeszcze kilka minut, próbując słuchać ale nie był w stanie się skoncentrować. To wszystko brzmiało dla niego tak samo do tej pory. Więc, poszedł na tyły i obrócił się do małego bezprzewodowego radia leżącego na czarnym stole. Lovino obrócił się w jego stronę nieprzychylnie, ale kiedy Feliciano podniósł koszyk pomidorów dla niego, zobaczył, mały uśmiech rysujący się na jego twarzy. Roma także spojrzał na niego i też się uśmiechnął, więc Feliciano wziął to za przyzwolenie na włączenie radia. Dostrajał je puki nie znalazł muzyki po czym oparł się o ścian, nucąc melodię którą poznawał. Miał nadzieję, że nie minie za dużo czasu zanim dziadek Roma i Lovino będą gotowi wrócić do domu. Ostatecznie piosenkę zastąpiła inna, angielska, którą Feliciano słyszał kilka razy ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie słuchał w skupieniu.

_Auf Wiedersehen, Auf Wiedersehen, we'll meet again, sweetheart…((Do widzenie, Do widzenie, spotkamy się znowu, kochanie))  
This lovely day, has flown away((To piękny dzień, przeminął))  
The time has come to part((nadszedł czas się rozdzielić))  
We'll kiss again, like this again,((Pocałujemy się znowu, znow tak jak teraz))  
Don't let the teardrops start((Nie pozwól płynąć łzą))  
With love that's true, I'll wait for you((Z miłością to jest możliwe, będę na ciebie czekać))  
Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart.((Żegnaj, kochanie))_

Feliciano uśmiechnął się. To naprawdę piękna melodia i nie był pewny czy sprawiła, że był szczęśliwy czy smutny. Tak czy inaczej, to przypomniało mu o Ludwigu. Ludwigu który był tak duży i wyglądał tak imponująco, ale wydawał się jakiś niepewny, a nawet nieśmiały. Ludwig który latał samolotami i grał w piłkę nożną i miał trzy psy i brata o którego się martwił, Ludwig , którego Feliciano dopiero co spotkał , a czuł jakby znał go od zawsze. Ludwig który był częścią wojska niemieckiego okupującego Włochy i częścią wszystkiego co Feliciano wydawał się nienawidzić i przeciwko czemu walczył. Feliciano spojrzał tam gdzie dziadek Roma pochylał się nad stołem, przedstawiając mapę wsi i mówiąc silnie podczas gdy partyzanci obserwowali. Feliciano westchnął głęboko i zastanawiał się dlaczego wzrok nagle mu się zamazuje.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dzięki Vinny ;** You know that I love you too ;**.. Skoro nikt się tym nie interesuje to mogę się poociągać, ale dodam jeszcze ten rozdział bo jest ciekawy._

* * *

Lovino wtargnął do kuchni, uderzył w torbę z mąką i obrócił się, wpatrując się zaciekle w brata. Feliciano pisnął, cofnął się o krok i przyciągnął pomidory do piersi. Lovino mógł wyglądać bardzo strasznie gdy tylko zechciał.

„Co to za wkurzająca melodia, którą nucisz przez cały wieczór?" Zapytał Lovino z irytacją.

Feliciano podrapał się w głowę „Co? Och" Ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę, że cicho podśpiewywał _'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart' _od kiedy opuścili tawernę. Wzruszył ramionami „Ona nie jest irytująca, jest śliczna" Natychmiast znów zaczął ją nucić zaraz po odłożeniu pomidorów do dużej, ale żałośnie pustej miski na owoce.

"To jest głupie. Przestań. W tej chwil przestań."

"Ale Lovino…" Feliciano zaskomlał.

"Musisz zacząć brać rzeczy poważniej," powiedział Lovino, ton jego głosu był protekcjonalny i sfrustrowany. "Nie możesz tak po protu spędzać ważnych spotkań siedząc i śpiewając piosenki. To nie jest gra. Musisz być poważny, jak ja i dziadek." Lovino nagle podskoczył, kiedy dziadek Roma wszedł do pokoju i poklepał go po ramieniu.

"Co to ja słyszę, o byciu poważnym?" zapytał Roma, wesoło się uśmiechając kiedy połorzył małą torebkę pomarańczy na stole."Nie słuchaj swojego brata, Feliciano, on jest za _poważny_ dla swojego własnego dobra. A ty masz piękny głos dokładnie tak jak twój dziadek!" Lovino otworzył usta w wyrazie oburzenia, ale Roma tylko podniósł rękę i powiedział,"Spróbuj tego…" zanim zaczął głośno, wiernie odwzorowywać _**'**__La Donna è Mobile_' Verdiego, jego ulubioną canzone((piosenkę)). Feliciano zaśmiał się głośno i zaklaskał z zachwytu i dołączył do śpiewu, gdy Lovino przyłożył sobie ręce do uszu i skrzywił się jakby z bólu.

_"La donna è mobile,  
Qual piuma al vento,  
Muta d'accento — e di pensiero."_

"Dzidku, nie bądź śmieszny!" Lovino odsunął się od nich, wyglądając na oburzonego."O to mi chodziło!"

Feliciano zachichotał, a Roma zaczął śpiewać nawet głośniej, podczas gdy wolno zbliżał się do Lovino.

_"Sempre un amabile,  
Leggiadro viso,  
In pianto o in riso, — è menzognero."_

"PRZESTAŃ!" Krzyknął Lovino. Kontynuując śpiewanie, Roma wziął garnek ze stołu i wsadził go na głowie Lovino i razem z Felicano zaśpiewał tak głośno jak tylko mógł podczas gdy Lovino dymił z wściekłości i próbował się nie roześmiać w tym samym czasie."Odejdźcie! Przestańcie! Zostawcie mnie! Obydwoje jesteście nienormalni, a ja opuszczam tę rodzinę!"

Feliciano i Roma, ciągle śpiewając, gonili Lovino puki nie wybiegł z kuchni do salonu, gdzie nagle zatrzymał się i zapadła cisza. Feliciano rozejrzał się i zauważył Antonio, ich hiszpańskiego wspólnika i informatora, stojącego naprzeciwko wejścia i uśmiechającego się do Lovino w zabawny sposób. Lovino zaczerwienił się i ściągnął garnek z głowy i nachmurzył się patrząc na Hiszpana."Na co się patrzysz, bastard*?"

"Antonio!" wykrzyczał Roma z radością, przecinając pokój, żeby ciepło uścisnąć bruneta. "Ach, Dzięki Bogu! Miałem nadzieję zobaczyć cię wkrótce!"

"Cześć, Roma! Dobrze cię widzieć!" Antonio wyglądał na lekko zmęczonego, a także lekko brudnego, ale jego uśmiech był tak szeroki i prawdziwy jak zawsze. Feliciano lubił Antonio. Był on wesoły i przyjacielski i zawsze przynosił i coś za każdym razem gdy ich odwiedzał, co zdarzało się ostatnio częściej.

"Antonio! Czy przyniosłeś mi prezent? Huh, huh, przyniosłeś?" zapytał Feliciano ze zniecierpliwieniem, pędząc do Antonio i skacząc wokół niego energicznie. Antonio zaśmiał się i zmierzwił włosy Feliciano. Lovino tylko zaplótł ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi stojąc w drzwiach kuchni.

"Oczywiście że to zrobiłem, Feli! Tym razem mam…" Antonio zatrzymał się dramatycznie zanim sięgnął do wielkiej torby na swoim ramieniu. Feliciano czekał niecierpliwie zanim Antonio w końcu wyciągnął piłkę. Feliciano westchnął i wyciągnął piłkę z rąk Antonio.

"Tak! Idealna! Zgubiłem moją ostatnią, właściwie to Lovino ją zgubił, a to niemorzliwę, żeby znaleźć nową, a ja właściwie chciałem taką ostatnio, ponieważ…" Feliciano poczuł ukucie bólu w czaszce kiedy Roma pacnął go w tył głowy."Znaczy się, uch, dziękuje, Antonio!"

"Nie ma za co, Feliciano. I mam coś specjalnego dla Lovino!" Lovino stał tam gdzie wcześniej, patrząc na nich z drugiego końca pokoju.

"Lovino, mój drogi chłopcze!" powiedział Roma. "Przestań być małym niegrzecznym bachorem i chodź tutaj."

Lovino niechętnie przeszedł przez pokój, jego ręce ciągle były zaplecione na piersiach oraz miał kwaśny wyraz twarz. Antonio znów sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z niego mały czerwony obiekt, po czym podrzucił go do góry, złapał i podał Lovino z rozmachem. Lovino tylko spojrzał na to.

"Pieprzony pomidor?"

Roma złapał go boleśnie za ręce. "Uważaj, na swoje zachowanie, młody człowieku."

Lovino potarł rękę i spojrzał na Romę. "Dlaczego miałbym chcieć głupiego pomidora, Feliciano kupił mi torbę pomidorów dziśaj."

"Nie bądź nie miły, i weź pomidora."

"Nie chce pomidora!"

"Weź pieprzonego pomidora, Lovino!"

Lovino warknął, wyrwał czerwone warzywo z ręki Antonio, po czym nagle zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu. Jego oczy spojżały pytająco na Antonio, który po prostu mrógnął do niego.

"Antonio, serdecznie przepraszam," powiedział Roma, potrząsając jego ręką. "Kocham moje wnuki nad życie, ale potrafią czasem być takim niegrzecznymi małymi cholerstwami."

Antonio zaśmiał się i poklepał Romę po plecach. "Proszę, Roma, Nie ma nic, za co trzeba by było przepraszać. To ja jestem tym, kto powinien przepraszać, za moje opóźnione przybycie. Podróże stały się trudne w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy."

Roma pomachał ręką lekceważąco. "Oczywiście, oczywiście, rozumiem to. Oczekuję, że masz dla mnie jakieś informacje?" Antonio pokiwał głową i wyciągnął plik dokumentów ze swojej torby. Roma zaprowadził go do dużego stołu, gdzie Antonio usiadł i rozłożył dokumenty. Natychmiast zaczeli przeszukiwać je i niezwłocznie rozmawiać. Jeszcze raz Feliciano zrozumiał, że się nudzi więc rzucił się na sofę obok schodów, przeżucając piłkę z ręki do ręki. Parę chwil puźniej Lovino usiał obok niego. Feliciano pochylił się nad nim, aby wziąć pomidora z jego rąk, ale Lovino był za szybki i zabrał go z poza zasięgu Feliciano.

"Lovino!" zaskomlał Feliciano. "Pozwól mi zobaczyć, co to jest? To nie jest tak właściwie pomidor, tak?"

"Nie," wymamrotał Lovino, wpatrując się w czerwone warzywo w jego rękach.. "To jest twarde, jakby zrobione ze szkła czy coś." Potrząsnął tym, a to zabrzęczało. "Myślę, że można to otworzyć, ale nie mogę rozpracować jak."

"Oooh," powiedział Feliciano, zafascynowany. "Dlaczego Antonio dał ci coś tak wspaniałego jak to?"

"Wspaniałego? Ja nawet nie wiem co to jest!" Lovino podniósł pomidora do ucha i znowu potrząsnął nim. Po czym gniewnie jęknął. "Głupi Hiszpan. Ja przez to oszlaje."

Feliciano wzruszył ramionami i znów skupił się na piłce, okazjonalnie spoglądając na miejsce w którym siedzieli Roma i Antonio, rozmawiając. Zastanawiał się do jakich działań doprowadzą te informacje tym razem i jak bliskie mu osoby się w to zaangażują. Kilka linijek przyciągnęło jego uwagę, takie jak 'planowane lądowanie' i 'Niemieckie samoloty stacionują niedaleko' i 'Potrzeba zebrać więcej informacji na ten temat', ale większość z tego po prostu przeleciała mu przeszło mu po głowie. Feliciano tylko modlił się, żeby cokolwiek nadchodziło, nie zraniło dziadka, albo Lovino, albo Antonio. Albo Ludwiga. Zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, zauważył, że Antonio patrzył na Lovino i mrugnął do niego. Lovino przewrócił oczami, utrzymując to swoje gniewne spojrzeń i spoglądając w inną stronę nawet jeśli kącik ust lekko mu zadrgał. Feliciano przechylił swoją głowę i zwęził oczy na to co zobaczył. O co im chodziło?

Tylko, wydawałoby się, że parę minut później zakończyli swoje interesy, zrobili to dość szybko i Feliciano miał nadzieje, że był to dobry znak. Roma i Antonio wymienili się dokumentami i kiedy wstali Feliciano i Lovino weszli by do nich dołączyć. Antonio podniósł swoją torbę i wepchnął tam papier robiąc bałagan "Będę w mieście przez kilka tygodni, Roma, więc będę cię informował."

"Tak, tak. Przychodź zawsze gdy będziesz wolny. Nasz dom jest twoim domem, przyjacielu."

"Oczywiście, że tak zrobię!" Antonio uśmiechnął się zanim przytulił Feliciano. "Bądź ostrożny, Feli."

"Odwiedź nas wkrótce, Antonio!"

Antonio pokiwał głową kiedy się odwrócił, Lovino wziął krok w tył. Antonio tylko się zaśmiał, nachylił się nad nim i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha co sprawiło, że oczy Lovino rozszerzyły się i jednocześnie jego twarz się zaczerwieniła. Kiedy Antonio się odsunął patrzył na Lovino z mieszanką szczęścia i rozkoszy i czegoś czego Feliciano nie mógł nazwać. Roma szybko chwycił Antonio za ramiona i skierował go w stroną drzwi wejściowych zanim pocałował go w policzek** na pożegnanie „Do nasępnego razu! Och i Tonio, powiedz mi coś. Lubisz śpiewać?"

"Śpiewać? Czemu?" zapytał Antonio, jego radosny uśmiech powrócił.

"Ponieważ jeśli jeszcze raz spojrzysz tak na mojego wnuka, to cię wykastruję."

Oczy Lovino rozszerzyły się i jego szczęka opadła."Dziadku!" wykrzyczał, brzmiąc na upokorzonego.

Twarz Antonio była bez wyrazu zanim Roma roześmiał się hałaśliwie. Antonio westchnął z ulgą i dołączył do niego.

"Nie, nie," zaśmiał się Roma, kiedy klepnął Antonio w ramię, "Ale Antonio, serio…" Roma przestał się śmiać i popatrzył na niego. "Jestem cholernie poważny."

Uśmiech Antonio zniknął, podczas gdy usilnie próbował się wycofać. "Poro-… uh. Porozmawiamy wkrótce, Roma."

"Tak zrobimy!" Roma dał Antonio szczery uśmiech i radośnie pomachał. Ale gdy tylko oczy Antonio prześlizgnęły się po Lovino, Roma pokazał wyraźny ruch cięcia nożem poniżej pasa. Hiszpan pośpiesznie wyszedł, a Roma zaklaskał, obrócił się i uśmiechnął do swoich wnuków. Lovino ciągle patrzył się z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. "Więc," powiedział Roma wesoło. "Kto chce makaron na obiad?"

"Ooh, ooh!" wykrzyczał Feliciano, wbiegając do kuchni.

"Opuszczam te rodzinę," wymamrotał Lovino idąc..

.

Feliciano spacerował wolno przez pola do dębu, niepewny czy Ludwig mógłby tam czekać. Powiedział, że będzie i Feliciano desperacko miał nadzieję, że będzie, ale Felicano wiedział, że nie mógł być tego pewny. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby znał Ludwiga całkowicie, jakby znał go od zawsze, ale musiał sobie przypomnieć, że rozmawiali tylko dwukrotnie i to było dość prawdopodobne, że Ludwig mało to obchodziło. Mimo wszystko, ostatnie dwa razy spotkał on Ludwiga całkowicie przez przypadek. Czy Feliciano mógł być pewien, że Ludwig mógłby się pojawić, gdy ten właściwie go o to poprosił? Ściskał swój koszyk mocno w rękach, mając nadzieję, że nie tylko przejdzie obok dębu i pójdzie drogą na rynek samotnie, jak robił to każdego dnia. Ale nawet jeśli starał się przygotować na najgorsze, podszedł bliżej drzewa, gdy nagle poczuł przypływ radości, gdyż zauważył kogoś stojącego pod nim. Serce Feliciano podskoczyło w piersi. Resztę drogi przebiegł.

"_Buon pomeriggio_, Ludwig!" wykrzyczał, zdyszany, jego głos był dziki i pełen szczęścia.

Ludwig pokiwał, ręce trzymał za plecami, stał prosto i czujnie w sowim nieskazitelnie czystym mundurze. Nie uśmiechał się, ale jego oczy pojaśniały. "_Guten Tag,_ Feliciano."

"_Guten Tag,_" powtórzył Feliciano. "Dzień dobry?"

Ludwig pokiwał głową. "_Sehr gut._"

Feliciano uniósł brwi. "Tego nie znam."

Kąciki ust Lugwiga lekko się unisły. "To znaczy, 'bardzo dobrze'."

Żołądek Feliciano wypełnił się ciepłem. "_Grazie!_"

"Nie ma za co."

"Nie, nie," powiedział Feliciano, kręcąc głową, "Mówi się '_prego.'_" Ludwig tylko pokiwał. "Powiedz, Ludwig!"

"Och, uch…"

"Powiedz to!"

"_Prego!" _Ludwig wyrzucił z siebie jakby odpowiadał na rozkaz, czym wydawał się zaskoczony.

"_Sehr gut!_ Czy to nie zabawne?" Feliciano sięgnął do swojego koszyka i wyciągnął piłkę którą dał mu Antonio. "Przyjaciel podarował mi piłkę. Chciałbyś zagrać?" Rzucił koszyk na ziemię i przysunął się w stronę Ludwiga powoli. Jeszcze raz Ludwig wyglądał na trochę na zaskoczonego.

"Przepraszam? Chcesz grać w piłkę nożną? Myślałem, że mieliśmy uczyć się języków.

Feliciano uśmiechnął się i trochę wzruszył ramionami. _"Giochiamo a calcio._" Ludwig wydawał się czuć trochę niezręcznie w jego obecności. Ale piłka nożna... Ludwig grał w piłkę nożną. Lubił ją, Może mógłby się czuć trochę bardziej komfortowo jeśli mógłby pokopać piłkę. Feliciano myślał że to jeden z jego lepszych pomysłów i uśmiechał się podczas przerzucania piłki z ręki do ręki. "Pokaż mi ja dobry jesteś."

Ludwig uniósł brwi sceptycznie. "Nie myślę, że mógłbyś ze mną wytrzymać."

Feliciano uśmiechnął się lekko. "Zobaczymy." Szybko upuścił piłkę na ziemie i kopnął ją z siłą. Ludwig tylko zatrzymał lecącą piłkę swoją klatką piersiową, po czym potknął się i przesunął się do tyłu zanim wstał samemu i zakaszlał, Spojrzał na Feliciano i jego wyraz tważy był zaskoczony i po wrażeniem. Feliciano czekał z niepokojem. Ludwig otwożył usta jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale zatrzymał się, po czym spojrzał w dół na piłkę. Feliciano mógł prawie zobaczyć jak myślał. Po kilku momentach Ludwig upuścił piłkę. Ostrożnie ściągnął kurtkę, złożył ją i położył na ziemi.

"Bardzo dobrze więc. _Lass uns Fußball spielen((zagrajmy w piłkę nożną))."_ Ludwig kopnął piłkę.

.

Jak dotąd, Feliciano nie był pod zbytnim wrażeniem. Podrzucił piłkę kolanem, stopą i w końcu wyrzucił ją w powietrze zanim kopnął ją prosto do Ludwig, który próbował bronić dębu, który służył za ich bramką. Piłka przeleciała nad jego głową i trafiła prosto w drzewo Feliciano podrzucił ręce do nieba i wykrzyczał, "Kolejny gol dla Włocha! To szósty gol dla mnie Ludwig, wygrywam. Czy ty serio prawie grałeś w piłkę nożną w reprezentacji Niemiec?"

Ludwig skrzywił się i kopnął piłkę mocno do Feliciano "Tak było. Ale nie na pozycji bramkarza."

"Dlaczego przestałeś grać?" zapytał Feliciano kiedy podbiegł, żeby złapać piłkę. "Co się stało?"

Ludwig przerwał i przebiegł ręką po włosach, które wpadały mu do oczu. Serce Felciano zabiło mocniej na ten gest, to było w jakiś sposób ujmujące. "Wojna się stała. I dołączyłem do _Luftwaffe._"

"_Luftwaffe_ to 'Siły powietrzne'," powiedział Feliciano dumnie. Był raczej pewny, że w krótkim czasie mógł płynnie mówić po Niemiecku. Ludwig pokiwał głową prawie się uśmiechając.

"_Sehr gut._"

"Co lubisz bardziej? Piłkę czy latanie?" Feliciano powoli zaczął się oddalać, podrzucając piłkę w górę i łapiąc ją gdy szedł. Ludwig znów przerwał. Zawsze wydawał się najpierw przemyśleć odpowiedź zanim ją wypowiedział na głos, Feliciano to zauważył. To była mądra strategia.

"Obie bardzo się różnią."

"Ale wybrałeś latanie, zamiast piłki," powiedział Feliciano pytająco. Ludwig przeniósł ciężar ciała niekomfortowo.

"Wybrałem mój kraj zamiast piłki."

"Ludwig, czy to nie mogłoby być wspaniałe gdybyśmy zamiast latania mogli grać w piłkę nożną? Wyobraź to sobie, Niemcy i Włochy i Anglia mogłyby wszystkie mieć drużyny zamiast armii i mogli byśmy po prost grać w gry i dowiedzieć się kto wygra, a zamiast tego nie musielibyście chodzić i strzelać do ludzi. Ludwig, dlaczego nie możemy tego zrobić?" Ludwig spojrzał z zaskoczeniem, rozbawieniem i smutkiem za ustawił piłkę jeszcze raz. "Chociaż, gdybyś był w Niemieckiej drużynie, nie wydaje mi się, że mogli by wygrać." Kopnął piłkę.

"Och, to prawda," powiedział Ludwig. Ku zaskoczeniu Feliciano, tym razem Ludwig złapał piłkę. Po czym nagle przymaszerował do Feliciano i spojrzał się na niego. Oczy Feliciano rozszerzyły się i bezwiednie wziął krok w tył. "Stań naprzeciwko drzewa." Feliciano był pewien, że Ludwig nie chciał wyglądać strasznie, ale łatwo można było zobaczyć jak stał się oficerem. Nie można mu było odmówić.

"Okej… ach… yes, sir." Feliciano dotarł do drzewa i odwrócił się by zobaczyć Ludwiga podrzucającego piłkę w powietrze i łapiąc ja palcem, obracającego nią.

"Myślisz, że sam jestes lepszym bramkarzem?"

"Przepraszam?" Feliciano przechylił głowę na bok ciągle mu się przyglądając. Teraz, Lugwig żonglował piłką kolanami po czym podrzucił ją w górę, a ona spadła mu na plecy. Potem przturlał ja między ramionami.. Jak on to zrobił?

"Zobaczmy czy zatrzymasz mojego gola, Włochu!" Ludwig żonglował piłką kolanami, potem podrzucił ją do góry i kopnął tak mocno, że piłka przeleciała prosto obok ucha Feliciano i trawiła drzewo. Feliciano był prawie pewny, że jego serce się zatrzymało. Ludwig uśmiechnął się głupio. „To co ty tam mówiłeś wcześniej? Ach no tak... Kolejny gol dla Niemca!"

Feliciano ciągle nie mógł się ruszyć . "proszę, nie zabijaj mnie."

"No przestań, Feliciano," powiedział Ludwig kiedy podniósł piłkę i kopnął ją, przywracając ją do pozycji początkowej. "Byłeś taki pewny siebie wcześniej!"

"To było zanim prawie odciąłeś mi głowę!" Jak tylko Ludwig ustawił się, żeby oddać kolejny rzut, Feliciano podniósł ręce nad głowę. "_Dio mi salvi!((Boże chroń mnie))_" wykrzyczał, kiedy Ludwig znów posłał piłkę prosto w drzewo.

Po pięciu kolejnych golach trafionych w drzewo Feliciano był pewny trzech rzeczy. Jeden- był najgorszym bramkarzem we Włoszech. Dwa- wkrótce zrobią dziurę przechodzącą prosto przez jego ulubione drzewo. Trzy – Kiedy Ludwig się uśmiechał, był najpiękniejszą osobą na całym świecie. "Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze jeden i wygram, nie mylę się?" zapytał Ludwig, ustawiając się do siódmego rzutu. Feliciano zdecydował, że miał już dość.

"OK, koniec." Podbiegł do niego i wykopał mu piłkę spod nóg Ludwiga.

Ludwig tylko zamrugał i spojrzał na niego w zazkocznieu. "Hej, to wbrew regułom!"

Feliciano uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. "Czasami zabawnie jest złamać reguły, Ludwig. I tak w ogóle, to nie możesz wygrać jeśli nie złapiesz piłki!" Feliciano zaśmiał się wesoło i wystartował z piłką, wykopując ją z dala od drzewa, bardziej w stronę pól. Spojrzał do tyłu, na wpół oczekując, że Ludwig pójdzie sobie, ale zaskoczony i wstrząśnięty odkrył, że właściwie to do gonił. Serce podskoczyło mu w piersi i zaczęło bić szybciej, Feliciano skierował piłkę w wysoką trawę i śmiał się zdyszany, kiedy Ludwig dogonił go i zabrał mu piłkę spod nóg. Ludwig uśmiechnął się szeroko, szczerym uśmiechem, pierwszym jaki Feliciano widział na utach Ludwiga, co aż sprawiło, że Feliciano nie mógł oddychać. Chwilowy szok był wystarczający, dla Ludwiga by odebrać mu piłkę.

"Musisz się bardziej starać, Feliciano."

Feliciano uśmiechnął się i pobiegł za nim. Biegał i śmiał się, słońce pokrywało wysoką do kostek trawę ocierającą się o jego nogi, w końcu dogonił Ludwiga w wysokiej trawie, nieoczekiwanie w kluczowym momencie ich nogi zaplątały się i oboje upadli na ziemię zdyszani, strasznie się śmiejąc. Zapomniana piłka wpadała w trawę. Ludwig śmiał się głęboko, a brzmiał jakoś inaczej niż gdy normalnie mówił.. Żołądek Feliciano podskoczył na ten wspaniały dźwięk. To było prawie jakby jakaś część Ludwiga się uwolniła. Praktycznie zdyszany, ale ciągle się śmiejąc Feliciano przekręcił głowę w stronę Ludwig, tylko kilka cali dalej. Wyglądał on teraz kompletnie inaczej, jego włosy były rozczochrane i wpadały mu w oczy, a jego koszula była w lekkim nieładzie od leżenia w trawie. Oczy Ludwiga spotkały Feliciano, który się w nie wpatrywał. Przez długi moment to było tak jakby czas się zatrzymał, gdy tak leżeli, ich śmiech powoli ucichł, aż Feliciano nie słyszał nic innego tylko ich oddechy. Nieznany ból przeszedł przez jego pierś i zabrało mu chwilę zanim zrozumiał jakie na co miał tak straszną chęć- chciał Ludwiga. Chciał tego tak mocno, że to, aż bolało; Nigdy nie czół czegoś takiego. W chwili gdy Feliciano bezwiednie podniósł drżącą rękę, Ludwig nagle spojrzał w inną stronę i wziął przestraszony oddech. "_O, verdammt.((O cholera))_"

"Hmm?" zapytał Feliciano, zajęło mu chwilę zanim odłożył rękę i próbował zapanować nad oddechem. O czym on właśnie myślał?

"Och, to nic, tylko…" Wyraz zakłopotania przemknął przez twarz Ludwiga, gdy podnosił się do pozycji siedzącej. "Przyniosłem coś dla ciebie,…"

"Na prawdę?" Feliciano przewał mu, aż mu w brzuchu zatrzepotało gdy usiadł szybko. "Co to? Co mi przyniosłeś? Czy to prezent? Spodoba mi się?"

"To nic takiego, proszę nie ekscytuj się za bardzo." Feliciano prawie zachichotał. Czy Ludwig właśnie się zarumienił. Włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął raczej wyglądające na poobijane zawiniątko i podał je Feliciano. "Wydaje mi się, że to zgniotłem. Ale, er, trzymaj. Mam nadzieje, że lubisz czekoladę."

Feliciano nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Musiał się powstrzymać od piszczenia kiedy brał zawiniątko. "_Cioccolato! _Och! Nie jadłem czekolady od początku wojny! Gdzie to zdobyłeś?"

Ludwig spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce, a jego twarz ciągle była czerwona. Mimo tego jak duży i wysoki był, to ciągle sprawiało, że wygldął jak mały chłopiec. "trochę nam wysłali z naszymi dostawami żywności na ten tydzień. Niezbyt ją lubię, więc pomyślałem..."

"Dziękuje, Ludwig! _Danke, Grazie_!" Feliciano natychmiast otworzył podarunek i wziął trochę, jego oczy zamknęły się na wspaniały smak czekolady. Jeden z jego ulubionych rodzi jedzenia, to było praktycznie niemożliwe by dostać ją w ostatnich latach. Starał się delektować tym powoli. Feliciano prawie zapomniał jak smakuje czekolada; poczucie tego smaku znowu, było nie do opisania."Mmm. Ach, to jest wspaniałe wiedziałem, że niemiecka czekolada jest bardo, ale może być nawet lepsza niż Włoska. Chcesz trochę?" Feliciano otworzył oczy i zauważył, że Ludwig obserwował go, z czerwoną twarzą i rozszerzonymi oczami. Ludwig zakaszlał i odwrócił wzrok.

"Nie, dziękuję."

Feliciano wzruszył ramionami. " Dobrze, chociaż, czy masz coś przeciwko, żebym zachował trochę dla Lovino, ponieważ on też bardzo lubi czekoladę, a ja uważam, że to mogło by go ucieszyć, on jest taki nieznośny ostatnio, sadze, że on potrzebuje czegoś co by go ucieszyło… Wydaje mi się, że Antonio sprawia, że Lovino jest szczęśliwy, ale nie wydaje mi się, że on chce się do tego przyznać, czy to nie jest dziwne?" Feliciano wziął kolejny gryz czekolady kiedy Ludwig zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

"Kim jest Antonio?"

"Naszym przyjacielem. On jest Hiszpanem. To on dał mi piłkę. I dał Lovino szklanego pomidora i spojrzał na Lovino tak fajnie, a dziadek Roma zagroził, że go wykastruje."

Oczy Ludwiga rozszerzyły się. "Zagroził...że…"

"Go wykastruje. Nie jestem do końca pewien co to znaczy, ale wydaje mi się, że ma to związek ze śpiewaniem sopranem. Ludwig, jak wy mówicie 'czekolada' po Niemiecku?"

Ludwig zamrugał i lekki wyraz paniki zniknął z jego twarzy. "_Schokolade._"

"_Schokolade," _Feliciano powtórzył. "Czy to nie zabawne, one brzmią tak podobnie… _chocolate_, _cioccolato, schokolade_. Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że masz czekoladę w kieszeni. Chciałbym mieć coś co mógłbym ci dać, ale nie mam nic ciekawego w kieszeni." Feliciano naprawdę chciał mieć coś co mógłby dać Ludwigowi w zamian. Tylko dla pewności pogrzebał w kieszeni. Wyciągnął kawałek sznurka i lekko poobijaną czerwona stokrotkę, którą zebrał wcześniej. "Trzymaj Ludwig, możesz wziąć to." Feliciano podał kwiatek Ludwigowi, a ten wziął do niepewnie. "Po Włosku 'kwiat' to _fiore._"

"Um," powiedział Ludwig, wpatrując się z zakłopotaniem na kwiatek. "_Grazie._" Ludwig ściągnął brwi i zgarnął włosy z czoła, po czym spojrzał na Ludwiga ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. "Dlaczego...uch..." Wydawało się, że nie był do końca pewien o co chciał zapytać. "Dlaczego chcesz się nauczyć Niemieckiego?"

Właściwie, Feliciano nie był pewien. Nigdy nie myślał o tym zanim spotkał Ludwiga. "Ponieważ… uch…" _Bo chciałem mieć jakiś pretekst, żeby cię znowu zobaczyć_… Próbował wymyślić coś na szybko. "Ponieważ… ja…" Nie mógł myśleć wystarczająco szybko. "…chciałem cię zobaczyć jeszcze raz," skończył cicho. Feliciano nigdy nie był za dobry w kłamaniu.

"Mogę zapytać czemu***?" Oczy Ludwiga pozostały nieoderwalnie na kwiatku, którym się bawił.

"Lubię cię." Feliciano znowu nie pomyślał zanim to powiedział.

"Ale…" Ludwig przerwał na moment, oczywiście myśląc o tym co mógł powiedzieć następnie, jak wydawałsię robić zawsze. Pokręcił głową, ale z małym uśmiechem na ustach. "Też cię lubię, Feliciano."

Feliciano uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy był tak oszołamiająco szczęśliwy. Te cztery słowa były najlepszymi jakie słyszał w całym swoim życiu. Ale, potem Ludwig westchnął i spojrzał w górę, łapiąc spojrzenie Feliciano tymi za-niebieskim-oczami.

"Chociaż, prawdopodobnie nie jest to dobry pomysł."

Feliciano zamierzał zapytać dlaczego, ale się powstrzymał. Wiedział dlaczego. "Nie. Prawdopodobnie nie. Ale mnie to nie obchodzi."

Ludwig uniósł brwi, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. "Nigdy nie spotkałem żadnej osoby takiej jak ty."

"Często to słyszę . Czy to… Czy to coś złego?"

Ludwig przerwał, a potem pokręcił powoli głową. "Nie. Nie ma w tym nic złego." Cisza zapadła między nimi i Feliciano spojrzał na ziemię, ciągle się do siebie uśmiechając. Ludwig odchrząknął i usiadł prosto, poprawiając kołnierzyk i obciągając koszulę,"Przepraszam."

"Za co?" Zapytał zdziwiony Feliciano.

"Ja nie… Mam na myśli…" Ludwig odetchnął głęboko i skupił się na poprawianiu kołnierzyka. "Nie mówię za otwarcie. I nigdy nie rozmawiałem z nikim w ten sposób. I proszę nie obraź się, ale nie powinienem spędzać popołudni grając w piłkę z tobą, to jest nie bardzo niestosowne…"

"Ludwig, czy chciałbyś, żebym zaśpiewał ci piosenkę?"

Ludwigowi zajęło parę chwil zanim przestał mówić, po czym zapadła cisza, jedną rękę trzymał na kołnierzyku, a druga ciągle ściskała poszczępiony kwiatek. Powoli spojrzał w oczy Feliciano. "Mówisz bardzo dziwne rzeczy."

Feliciano wzruszył ramionami. "To też słyszę dość często. Ale wyglądasz na zmartwionego, a gdy Lovino jest zmartwiony zawszę śpiewam mu piosenki. Czasami gniewa się i krzyczy na mnie, ale czasem to sprawia, że czuje się lepiej nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie mówi. Więc zaśpiewać ci piosenkę?"

"Tak," powiedział Ludwig, wyglądając na zaskoczonego swoją odpowiedzią. "To znaczy, jasne. Dlaczego nie?" Ludwig kręcił ogonkiem kwiatka palcami. Feliciano uśmiechnął się obserwując ręce Ludwiga. Tak duże i silne, ale trzymały kwiatek tak delikatnie. Przerwał na moment, odetchnął głęboko i zaczął.

_"Tutte le genti che passeranno, __(I wszyscy ludzie którzy przejdą)_  
_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.  
Tutte le genti che passeranno_,_(I wszyscy ludzie krórzy przejdą)  
Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»" (Powiedzą mi – "Co za piękny kwiat.")_

Feliciano ucichł, zastanawiał się, czy śpiewanie rewolucjonistycznej piosenki Niemcowi było dobrym pomysłem. Ale jeśli Ludwig rozpoznał piosenkę lub słowa, nie okazał tego. Po prostu spoglądał w skupieniu na Feliciano, wyraz jego twarzy był nie do odczytania. Feliciano kontynuował.

"_E se io muoio da partigiano,__(A jeśli umrę jako partyzant)_

_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.  
E se io muoio da partigiano,(A jeśli umrę jako partyzant)  
Tu mi devi seppellir."__(Musicie mnie pochować.)_

Feliciano zawachał się znowu i zastanawiał czy powinien przerwać. Ale Ludwig patrzył nieruchomo i powiedział cicho, "Nie przestawaj." I tak też zrobił.

"_E seppellire lassù in montagna, __(Pochowajcie mnie wysoko w górach)_  
_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.  
E seppellire lassù in montagna,(pochowajcie mnie wysoko w górach)  
Sotto l'ombra di un bel fior."_ _(W cieniu pięknego kwiatu.)_

Feliciano śpiewał piosenkę o wiele wolniej niż zwykle to robiono; delikatniejszą, cichszą wersją znanej melodii. Słowa wydawały się tak inne tym razem, łagodne, bez krzyków i dzikich tańcy w zatłoczonym pokoju. Ludwig słuchał cicho podczas, gdy Feliciano śpiewał ostatnią zwrotkę tak cicho, że prawie ginęła w odgłosach wiatru.

"_È questo il fiore del partigiano,__ (Oto kwiat partyzancji)_  
_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.  
È questo il fiore del partigiano,__ (Oto kwiat partyzancji)__  
Morto per la libertà." __(Który umarł za wolność.)_

Ostatnie słowa piosenki odeszły. Feliciano nie odważył się spojrzeć na Ludwiga. To wydawało się takie inne, gdy śpiewał to z Lovino lub dziadkiem albo nawet z kimkolwiek z La Resistenza. To było jakby pokazywał część swojej duszy Ludwigowi. To było cudowne; to było przerażające. Po długiej chwili ciszy Ludwig odpowiedział mięko. "Co to?"

Feliciano ciężko przełknął śliną. "Tylko taka Włoska piosenka."

"O czym jest?"

Feliciano zagryzł wargę zastanawiając się jak to opisać. Opresja...śmierć...wolność... Potem spojrzał z powrotem na ręce Ludwiga i na to co w nich trzymał. "To.. To jest o kwiatku." Feliciano zmusił się, aby spojrzeć w górę na Ludwiga i natychmiast poczuł się zahipnotyzowany przez jego wzrok. Ludwig patrzył na niego jakby go nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a zarazem jakby patrzył na niego od zawsze.

"Co znaczy '_bella ciao'_?"

"To znaczy 'żegnaj, piękna****'" Feliciano poczuł się uwolniony gdy Ludwig w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Prawie nie mógł złapać oddechu. Spoglądając w górę, zauważył, że niebo zmieniało swój kolor na różowy, a słońce chowało się za przyciemnionymi chmurami. Był bardzo zaskoczony jak szybko minął czas. "Zostaliśmy za długo," powiedział, mając nadzieję, że jego głos nie brzmiał tak niepewnie jak on się czuł. "Zapomniałem pujść na rynek. Dziadek się zdenerwuje."

"Przepraszam za opóźnianie cię." Ludwig wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy. Wydawał się prawie walczyć sam ze sobą.

"Proszę nie. O wiele bardziej wolę być tu z tobą." I to była prawda. Feliciano nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio był taki szczęśliwy, tylko grając w piłkę i śmiejąc się i śpiewając i oglądając powoli ciemniejące niebo.

Nagle, dźwięk jakby przyciszonego grzmotu, przerwał wieczorną ciszę. Znajomy dźwięk odległego echa wybuchu bombowego z gór. Wszystko wokół nich zwolniło. Tylko odległe dudnienie bomb przerywało ciszę. Słońce wolno uwalniało się spomiędzy chmur, Ludwig otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w oczy Feliciano. Tym razem żaden z nich nie odwrucił wzroku. To było jakby, cały wieczór ich oczy ciążyły obojgu. Chłodny wieczorny wiaterek zagościł powoli między nimi, Feliciano miał uczucie, że jeśli się wkrótce nie poruszy, to już nigdy nigdy tego nie zrobi, tylko będzie siedziął na otwartym polu i patrzył w niebieskie oczy Ludwiga. Ale potem Ludwig przerwał ciszę. "Muszę iść."

Feliciano westchnął rozczarowany. Oczywiście wiedział, że Ludwig musi wracać. Ale zrozumiał, że nie chce, żeby to robił… Nigdy. "Ale, zobaczę cię jutro,tak?"

Ludwig zawachał się tylko na prę sekund. "Tak, zobaczysz."

"Oh, to dobrze," odetchnął Feliciano. Oczy Ludwiga ciągle wpatrywały się w jego, a Feliciano poczuł ucisk w katce piersiowej. Poczuł się taki szczęśliwy, że mógł znów zobaczyć Ludwiga jutro, ale w tym samym czasie oczarnął go rodzaj niewysłowionej tęsknoty. To było niepokojące, Wszystko czego chciał to trzymać Ludwiga i nie pozwolić mu odejść, Ciężko przełknął ślinę i ułożył usta w uśmiech. "_Auf wiedersehen_, sweetheart((Kochanie))." Nie zdał obie sprawy że pozwolił wymknąć się _'sweetheart'_.

"_Bella, ciao_." Ludwig wstał szybko, wkładając kwiatek do kieszeni, i odmaszerował w popołudniowym słońcu, zatrzymując się tylko pod dembem by wziąć kurtkę. Feliciano usiadł zesztywniał.. jego serce waliło a jego głowa była pełna dziwnych myśli. Czy Ludwig właśnie nawzał go pięknym?

.

Feliciano leżał patrząc na sufit w ciemności, niezdolny nawet do myślenia o śnie. Przez jego głowę pezbiegało tysiące myśli; wspaniałych i straszlnych, pięknych i okropnych. I to każda, bez wyjątku, o Ludwigu. To było dziwnę, czuć się jak tak; uczucie jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doświatczył, jednak całkowicie znajome. Cisza pokoju prawie go ogłuszała, przerywał ją jedynie słaby dzwięk wiatru za oknem i oddechu Lovino. Sypialnia było wielka, ale zawsze mógł słyszeć zmianę w sposobie oddychania Lovino kiedy ten zasypiał. Więc, oczywiste było, że jego brat ciągle leżał na łużku przytomny po drógiej stronie pokoju.

"Lovino?"

"Hmm?"

Feliciano ściskał ręką prześcieradło. "Co myślisz o Antonio?"

Z drugiej strony pokoju dobiegł do niego dzwięk urywanego oddechu, szybko zamaskowanego kaszlem. "Dlaczego do diabła, miłbyś mnie o to pytać?"

"Więc, czy ty.. czy ty go lubisz?"

Lovino prychnął szyderczo. "Lubić go? Tego hiszpańskiego cwela? Dlaczego do diabła miał bym go lubić?"

"Więc, ja go lubię, dziadek też i po prostu zastanawiałem się, że może ty też go lubisz. Może trochę bardziej niż my.." Feliciano czekał w ciszy na odpowiedź Lovino.

"Ale tak nie jest."

"Oh. W takim reazie ok." Znów zapadła cisza. Feliciano ciągle leżał, słuchając odgłosów Lovino kręcącego się w łużku blisko jego. Starał się poczekać wystarczająco długo, aby gniew Lovino troche zmalał. "Lovino?"

"Co?" Lovino wyrzucił z siebie, brzmiąc na poirytowanego.

Feliciano znał swojego brata. Wiedział kiedy ten kłamał, wiedział kiedy ten przesadzał i kiedy ukrywał prawdę mówiąc coś kompletnie odwrotnego, co było dokładnie tym co robił teraz. "Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślałeś, żeby powiedzieć Antonio, że.. go nie lubisz?" Nie było, żadnej odpowiedzi od Lovino, tylko dźwięk jego oddechu. "Lovino?"

"Idź spać, Feliciano." Feliciano pokiwał do siebie i sprubował skupić się na odgłosach wiatru, ręką ściskał prześcierdło, kiedy kontynułował pościg za potokiem myśli w jego głowie. Czekał cierpliwie puki nie uznał, że mineło wystarczająco dużo czasu. "Lovino?"

"Na Boga, Feliciano, czego chcesz?"

"Lubisz Antonio i chcesz mu to powiedzieć , ale boisz się co by się mogło stac gdy do zrobisz. To nie tak, że cię obwiniam, ponieważ dziadek spróbowałby go wykastrować i w ogóle, no ale może... jeśli po prostu wytłumaczyś..."

"Feliciano," powiedział Lovino, ciszej niż wcześniej. Feliciano spojżał w stronę łużka jego brata, ale mógł jedynie dojrzeć zarys czerni w blasu księżyca, wpadającym przez okno. "Czasami mamy uczucia, których nigdy nie będziemy w stanie wyrazić. Czasami mamy sekrety, które powinny nimi pozostać. Czasami…" Lovino zatrzymał się, a Feliciano czekał, powstrzymując oddech, aby zobaczyć ja to się dalej potoczy. "Czasami są to rzeczy po prostu nie warte ryzyka."

Feliciano nie oddpowiedział. Zamknął oczy i myślał nad słowani Lovino. To był prawda. Nigdy nie byłby w stanie wyrazić czego czuł; zdezorientowanie, ale cudownie, strasznie, ale porywająco, świat był pełen uczuć, gdy był blisko Ludwiga- tylko na niego patrząc, rozmawiając, siedząc obok niego, myśląc o nim. I na prawde, może niektóre sektety powiny nimi pozostać. Kto wiedział co Ludwig mugłby pomyśleć, gdybe znał całą głębię tego co Feliciano chciał i czuł? Jeśli wiedziałby że Feliciano chciał go dotykać, zostać z nim , chciał trzymac go blisko i nigdy nie pozwolić mu odejść? Feliciano widział odrzucenie i obrzydzenie,a nawet więcej. Ludwig był niemieckim oficerem. Feliciano był członkiem La Resistance. Ryzyko było wielkie. Tortury, egzekucja, zniszczenie całej jego rodziny i całego La Resistance. Lovino mił rację, Jak to mogłoby być tego warte?

Ale pod powiekami Feliciano, widział tylko Ludwiga–odrzucającego włosy z oczy; uśmiechającego się gdy zdobył gola; patrzącego na niego z oczami bardziej niebieskimi niż niebo. Zdezorientowanego i z szeroko otwartymi oczami we wrogim mundurze, uśmiechającego się i śmiejącego się w leżącego trawie. Jedym o czym mógł myśleć Feliciano był Ludwig, A wszysko czego chciał to być z nim.

Jeśli Ludwig nie był wart ryzyka, to nic niebyło,

* * *

_To be continued... może.. nie wiem czy ktoś chce to czytać._

* * *

_*Zostawiłam 'bastard' bo kocham, gdy Lovi to mówi._

_**Nie zboczńcy, tak się robi we Włoszech na pożegnanie czy co.. pff.. perverts.. no dobra to__ tylko ja tak pomyślałam znajac życie.._

_***aby skraść tajne akta z waszej bazy danych po czym zabawiać się z twoim bratem tak, że nawet Węgry by się zarumieniła zaraz po czym umarła na atak serca?  
_

_****mała lekcja języka Ingliszowego. Nie ma w nim odmian więc Luddiś mógł także zrozumieć 'piękny' choć we Włoskim 'piękny' to 'bello'.. I jeszcze jedno 'ciao' znaczy i witaj i żegnaj.. well, jak nasze 'cześć'_

_So, skoro nikt tego nie czyta, bo przecież nie zostawiacie komentarzy to nie mam po co tego tłumaczyć. Jeśli chcecie, żebym to dalej tłumaczyła to napiszcie to w komentarzach, jeśli nie to ja nie mam zamiaru zaśmiecać . _


	4. Chapter 4

"Będziesz ostrożny, dziadku?"

"Zawsze jestem ostrożny, mały. Nie denerwuj się, nic nam się nie stanie."

Feliciano pokiwał głową i spojrzał w dół na swój koszyk. Był taki szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył Antonio tamtego wieczoru. Teraz życzył sobie, żeby tamten nigdy nie wrócił. Jakiekolwiek wiadomości przyniósł Antonio, doprowadziły one tylko do tej niepotrzebnej misji i po raz kolejny wszyscy, których Feliciano kochał pchali się w niebezpieczeństwo. Chociaż, powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić. "Wiem, dziadku. Proszę, opiekuj się Lovino"

"Nie potrzebuję opieki," powiedział oburzony Lovino podchodząc do frontowych drzwi, przy których stali. Roma wyciągnął rękę i pociągnął płaszcz Lovino wraz z pistoletem wystającym konspiracyjnie z jego kieszeni. "To nie będzie nawet niebezpieczna misja."

"Każda misja jest niebezpieczna," powiedział Roma z poważną miną, chwytając Lovino za ramiona i obracając go w swoją stronę. "Zrozumiano?"

"Ta, jasne"

"Co to miało być?"

Lovino westchnął i przewrócił oczami. 'Zrozumiałem, dziadku. Każda misja jest niebezpieczna."

"Dobry chłopak. Teraz Feliciano, idź na rynek, kup trochę mleka, porozmawiaj z informatorem, a gdy wrócisz wszystko będzie zrobione. Dobrze?" Roma uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

Feliciano pokiwal głową. On nie czuł się, aż tak pewny siebie. Mimo że, robił to nie pierwszy raz, to tym razem czuł się inaczej. "Dobrze. Proszę, bądźcie ostrożni."

Roma zaśmiał się i zmierzwił włosy Feliciano. "Mój mały głupiutki Feliciano. Dzisiaj to nawet nie jest misja bojowa! Po prostu, będziemy zbierać informacje- twoja specjalność, tak? Właściwie to powinieneś iść z nami!"

Feliciano wiedział, że dziadek żartował, ale ciągle czuł się lekko zdenerwowany. Też pchał się w niebezpieczeństwo. Też był częścią tego. Nie był dzieckiem. "Zamiast tego zbiorę dla ciebie informacje ze wsi. Wykonam moją robotę, dziadku."

"Wiem, że zrobisz. Pamiętasz swój kod?"

"Mówią, że burza uderzy przed wiosną," wyrecytował Feliciano. "Prawda?"

"Idealnie" Roma pochylił się i pocałował Feliciano w policzek. "Do zobaczenie wieczorem. Feliciano."

"Pa dziadku. Pa Lovino." Lovino pocałował Feliciano w policzek i dał mu jeden ze swoich rzadkich uśmiechów. Po czym wyszli przez drzwi,a Feliciano obserwował ich, kiedy szli w dół ulicy prowadzącej w góry, jednocześne omijając wieś. Feliciano zmusił się, aby się odwrócić i pujść wydeptaną ścieżką w stronę wsi w prawie południowym słońcu rozjaśniającym roztaczające się wokół niego pola.

.

Feliciano czuł się nerwowo, kiedy szedł przez zatłoczony rynek miejski. Wydawałoby się, że wszyscy byli na zewnątrz korzystając z pogody nietypowej dla tej pory roku. Tłum ludzi wypełniał rynek odgłosami głośnych rozmów i targowania się. Poddenerwowanie Feliciano wzrosło jeszcze bardziej gdy zbliżył się do nieznanej kawiarni. Nie była to jedna z tych które odwiedziłby z własnej niepszymuszonej woli. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że była ona popularna wśród Niemców, a oni czuli się w niej komfortowo, do tego to jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc we wsi dla członka La Resistance. Lecz jednocześnie było to najmniej podejrzane miejsce w całym miasteczku w którym możnaby spotkać któregoś z nich. Feliciano wszedł w zajęty jedzeniem lanczu tłum i zaczął go skanować stoliki w poszukiwaniu celu. Prawie natychmiast dostrzegł go, dokładnie jak z opisu... siedzący przy stoliku na zewnątrz kawiarni, noszący czerwony kapelusz, czytający gazetę. Feliciano szybko podszedł do stoliku, pochylił się i wyszeptał konspiracyjnie.

"Jest całkiem ciepło jak na tą porę roku, czyż nie?" Mężczyzna po prostu rzucił Feliciano drwiące spojrzenie zanim wrócił do czytania. Feliciano zaklął do siebie i spróbował znowu. "To zanczy, um, czy nie jest szczegulnie zimno jak na zimę?' Brwi mężczyzny powędrowały w górę, ale nie spojżał na rozmówcę. Felicnao zaklął trochę głośniej. Pieprzyć te głupie zakodowanie zdania, które musiał mówić. Nigdy nie był w stanie ich zapamiętać. "Um, to znaczy... coś o pogodzie, zimnie, cieple, dziwnej pogodzie, och pmiętam! Mówią, że burza uderzy przed wiosną. Um.. nie?" Feliciano zaczął się bać, że mówi z niewłaściwą osobą. Ale potem mężczyzna westchnął głęboko i położył gazetę na stoliku.

"Masz cholerne szczęście, że jestem facetem którego szukasz. Inaczej mógłbyś wpaść w niezłe tarapaty."

Feliciano roześmiał się z ulgą i zajął siedzenie na przeciwko swojego rozmówcy. "Przepraszam. Zawsze zaczynam myśleć o czymś innym i wtedy po prostu zapominam te kody, gdyż są one tak trudne do zapamiętania..." Feliciano przestał mówić, kiedy poczuł, że coś przesuwa się po jego kolanie. Włożył rękę pod stół i odebrał wypchaną kopertę, którą następnie ukradkiem wsunął do kieszeni.

"Pozycja twojego głównego celu plus nazwiska namierzonych oficerów. Bardzo ważne. Oni napewno uważają, że dobrym pomysłem jest powierzać ci takie informacje?"

Feliciano zmróżył oczy słysząc oczywistą aluzję. "Jestem oddany tej sprawie."

"Okej dzieciaku. Po prostu postaraj się zapamiętać swój kod następnym razem, dobrze? I dobrze się tym zaopiekuj." Feliciano pokiwał niechętnie głową. Kelner pojawił się obok nich z parującą filiżanką na tacy. Mężczyzna rzucił kilka monet na stolik i wstał. "Mój przyjaciel wypije kawę, gdzyż obawiam się, że muszę już iść."

Feliciano znów pokiwał głową i podziękował kelnerowi. Większość klientów było z wioski, ale mógł on też zauważyć kilku niemieckich oficerów siedzących przy stolikach w i wokół pabu. Modlił się, że nikt nie widział ich wymiany. Desperacko chciał się z tamtąd wydostać, ale wiedział, że jeśli zrobi to bardzo szybko mogłoby wydać się to podejrzane.  
Kopetra ciążyła mu jak bomba w kieszeni. Ale jakoś udało mu się uspokoić, gdy z uśmiechem na twarzy zdał sobie sprawę, że piosenka, która leciała w radiu to _'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart.' _Feliciano z powrotem usiadł na krześle słuchając tekstu, jednocześnie dmuchaj na ciepły napój i próbował się rozluźnić. Mimo wszystko za fatygę dostał kubek kawy.

"Feliciano?"

Feliciano podskoczył i skrzywił się kiedy gorąca kawa poparzyła mu palce. Spojrzał w górę ze zdziwieniem odkrywając, że to Ludwig patrzył na niego w dół z wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzy. Przez ciało Feliciano przeszedł dresz strachu, podniecania, nadzieji i przerażenia. "Lu – Ludwig! Jak..."

"Co ty tutaj robisz?" Powiedział oschle Ludwig z zaskoczeniem słyszalnym w jego głosie. Feliciano był przestraszony.

"Och, ja..." Feliciano szybko rozejrzał się wokół siebie, nigdzie nie widząc swojego informatora. Miał ogromną nadzieje, że Ludwig niczego nie widział. "Po prostu... przyszłem tutaj na kawę. Słyszałem, że tutaj mają najlepszą od wybuchu wojny." To była nawet prawda. Miejsca do których uczęszczali Niemcy były zaopatrzone w najlepsze rzeczy. Feliciano zebrał się do kupy i uśmiechnął radośnie do Ludwiga. "Dołączysz do mnie?" Ludwig potrząsnął głową i szybko się rozejrzał. Poprawił kołnierzyk w nieznanym, nerwowym geście.

"Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Właściwie to wychodziłem z wioski."

'Och," powiedział Feliciano, rozczarowany. "Muszę zatrzymać się na rynku, czy chciałbyś..."

Ludwig przerwał mu. "Myślę, że powinienem odprowadzić cię do domu, Feliciano."

Feliciano obleciał strach. "Odprowadzić mnie do domu? Dlaczego?" Podążył za niespokojnym wzrokiem Ludwiga i natychmiast cofnął się w szoku i praktycznie automatycznie wrócił na swoje miejsce. Nie za daleko, po drugiej stronie placu miejskiego, mały oddział niemieckich żołnierzy w strasznie znajomych ciemnych mundurach maszerował równo w dół ulicy w kierunku centrum miasta. Nawet z tej odległości Feliciano mógł dostrzec opaski, których nie dało się nie rozpoznać. Nie było to _Wehrmacht_, zwyczajne wojsko. To była sekretna policja*1. Feliciano wydawało się, że stanęło mu serce i ledwo mógł oddychać. Jedynym o czym mógł myśleć była tamta koperta. Miał bilet do piekła w swojej kieszeni. Niektórzy próbowali dyskretnie uciec, inni obserwowali policjantów z mieszanką strachu i złości, inni niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywali się w ziemię jakby ze zrezygnowaniem i akceptacją. Feliciano nie mógł się poruszyć.

"Chodź, Feliciano, chodźmy." Feliciano słyszał Ludwiga mówiącego coś do niego, ale ledwo rozumiał słowa, które tamten wypowiadał. Po prostu obserwował rząd policjantów i po raz pierwszy zauważył dwóch mieszkańców wsi którzy szli przed nimi. Feliciano wziął nagły, głęboki wdech. Znał tych mężczyzn. Natychmiast rozpoznał ich jako członków La Resistance. Poczuł mdłości i strach gdy nagle zrozumiał co się dzieje. Nieprawdopodobne przerażenie, które go ogarnęło sprawiło, iż nie mógł się ruszyć, kiedy oglądał członków SS maszerujących przez środek palcu i dwóch partyzantów człapiących przed nimi, zgarbionych, brudnych, załamanych, z karabinami wycelowanymi w ich plecy. Feliciano poczuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje i nagle wszystko przyśpieszyło. Jeden z policjantów zaczął krzyczeć po Niemiecku. Fala strachu przeszła przez tłum. Ludwig wciąż mówił. Feliciano wciąż go nie słyszał. Ktoś krzyknął. Policjanci dotarli na środek placu i pchnęli więźniów na kolana. Cała ulica wirowała wokół niego. I nagle Feliciano poczuł, że Ludwig chwyta go za ramię i siłą odciąga od kafejki i otaczającego ich zbiegowiska. "Po prostu idź i się nie odwracaj."

"Co oni zamierzają zrobić?" zapytał Feliciano, cicho i histerycznie. Zapytał mimo, że znał odpowiedź.

"Po prostu nie patrz, Feliciano."

Za nim i wokół niego, ludzie nie przestawali szeptać. Policjant krzyczał nieznane niemieckie słowa, przerywane przez kogoś kto tłumaczył je na Włoski i mimo, że Feliciano starał się ich nie słuchać to słowa "Zdrajca" i "Resistence" i "Tortury" i "Śmierć" rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie, praktycznie sprawiając, że kolana uginały się pod nim. Wyczuwał przerażenie i panikę rosnącą wokł niego. Nic nie wydawało się prawdziwe oprócz dłoni Ludwiga wokół jego ręki, odciągającej go coraz szybciej od przerażonego tłumu, SS-manów, skazanych mężczyzn, krzyków, strasznych słów.

Feliciano pozwolił by Ludwig wyprowadził go z centrum mista, na wąską, pustą ulicę. Prawie natychmiast odgłosy przycichły, a słońce zniknęło za kamiennymi budynkami. Ale Ludwig nie zwalniał. "Nie zwalniaj, Feliciano" powiedział z niepokojem. Feliciano starał się trzymać, starał się iść, starał się nie myśleć o mężczyznach klęczących na placu za nimi. Ale gdy pierwszy strzał odbił się echem po kamiennych ścianach, krzyknął i potknął się, a kiedy Ludwig odwrócił się, żeby go uspokoić, Feliciano zwyczajnie chwycił jego ręce i nic nie myśląc przytulił się do Ludwiga. Trząsł się. To nie mogła być prawda. Takie rzeczy się nie działy... nie w środku słonecznego dnia, nie przed całą wioską. Feliciano zamknął oczy i prubował ukryć swoją twarz w wojskowej kurtce Ludwiga, czując podnoszącą się i opadającą pierś Ludwiga. Po czym wolno, ostrożnie, Feliciano poczuł ramiona Ludwiga prubujące go objąć, jedna wokół jego tali, druga na jego ramionach, jego dłonie opierające się delikatnie na głowie Feliciano.

Następny strzał przeszył powietrze i Feliciano poczuł jakby ktoś go uderzył. Ponieważ ci ludzie walczyli za tę samą sprawę co oni wszyscy. To mógł być dziadek Roma. To mógł być Lovino. To mógł być nawet Feliciano. Był on jednym z tych którzy umarli dla Włoch. Kiedy Feliciano otworzył oczy, zauwarzył linię wojskowych dekoracji na piersi Ludwiga, po czym powoli dotarło do niego, że płakał i że Ludwig delikatnie głaskał go po włosach.

"Przepraszam," powiedział Ludwig cicho. Brzmiał całkowicie inaczej z tej odległości. Feliciano mógł usłyszeć jak szybko biło serce Ludwiga. Pachniał czystymi ubraniami, olejem silnikowym i słonecznymi polami. Biło od niego ciepło i siła. Czuł się bezpieczny, nawet jeśli Feliciano wiedział, że był od tego daleki. I po raz pierwszy Feliciano zastanawiał się co Ludwig mógłby pomyśleć gdyby wiedział, że Feliciano nie różnił się od mężczyzn zamordowanych na placu. "Feliciano chodź. Odprowadzę cię do domu."

"Miałem kupić mleko..."

"Jestem pewien, że twój dziadek zrozumie. Chodźmy."

Feliciano pozwolił Ludwigowi przeprowadzić się przez wioskę, szczęśliwy, że może opuścić okropne odgłosy i terror za sobą na rzecz bezpiecznej drogi, jasnego światła słonecznego, niebieskiego nieba, ciszy i świerzego powietrza. Lecz strzały, krzyki i okropne wrzaski odbijały się echem w jego uszach. A twarze skazanych mężczyzn wyryły się w jego pamięci. Nie znał ich za dobrze. Nie znał nawet ich nazwisk. Ale widział ich rozmawiających z dziadkiem w kawiarni, widział ich śmiejących się i śpiewających razem z innymi powstańcami. Feliciano wiedział o innych członkach La Resistance, którzy zostali zabici. Na przestrzeni lat było ich wielu. Ale nigdy nie widział tego. To nigdy nie było tak boleśnie prawdziwe.

Ludwig szedł w ciszy obok Feliciano dopasowując się do jego wolnego tempa, utrzymując dystans, jednocześnie będąc na tyle blisko, żeby okazjonalnie stykać się z nim ramionami. Żaden z nich nie wypowiedział ani słowa od kiedy opuścili wioskę.

"Ludwig, co oni zrobili?" zapytał w końcu Feliciano. "Co złego zrobili?"

Twarz Ludwiga skrzywiła się, wyglądał na zasmuconego i rozdartego. "Oni... Oni spiskowali przeciwko wojsku niemieckiemu. Są naszymi wrogami."

Feliciano poczuł ukucie bólu w piersi. Wrogowie. Wcześniejsze wydarzenia na placu ukazały sytuacją z tej perspektywy, było to całkowicie i boleśnie jasne. Ludwig był jego wrogiem. I jeśli kiedykolwiek dowie się, że Feliciano jest częścią ruchu oporu, to tylko Bóg wie jak mogłoby się to skończyć. Ludwig jest lojalny swojemu państwu. Oczywiście, że to byłoby dla niego ważniejsze niż kilka wieczorów spędzonych z chłopcem ze wsi. Prawdopodobnie Feliciano nie był niczym więcej niż czymś czym można zabić czas, a gdyby odkrył prawde, Ludwig wysłałby go Gestapo jako zdrajce. Feliciano właśnie to sobie uświadomił, to było to czego bał się najbardziej - nie śmierci, ale Ludwiga myślącego o nim jak o nim jako o niczym innym niż wrogu. Ciężko przełknął ślinę. "Czy oni na to zasługują? Myślisz, że oni na to zasługują?"

"To co ja myślę nie ma znaczenia."

"Tak to ma znaczenie!" Feliciano zatrzymał się na przeciwko Ludwiga, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się. "Nie wydaje się, żebyś uważał, że twoje myśli i opinia mają znaczenie. Ale to oczywiste, że mają! Co _ty_ o tym myślisz? Nie to co oni powiedzieli ci, że masz myśleć. Ci mężczyźni robili tylko to co uważali, że będzie najlepsze dla ich kraju, tak samo jak ty. Czy uważasz, że oni zasługiwali na tortury i śmierć?" Włoch wiedział, że mówił za wiele. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Feliciano zaczął panikować. Bo jeśli Ludwig tak myślał... jeśli dowiedziałby się kim Feliciano był...

"Nie," natychmiast powiedział Ludwig, szybkość odpowiedzi zaskoczyłam Feliciano. "Na tortury i publiczną egzekucję... nie, nie zasługiwali na to."

Feliciano westchnął z ulgą. Po czym zakrył twarz dłońmi, czując łzy które zaczęły płynąć mu po niej. Lovino zawsze mówił że, za dużo płakał. Ale Feliciano nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Kiedy był szczęśliwy, śmiał się. Kiedy był smutny, płakał. Pokazywał swoje emocje światu. Zaczynał rozumieć jak niebezpieczne to właściwie było. Ale on nie potrafił tego ukryć. Ten dzień wcale nie miał tak wyglądać. Sądził, że skończy pić kawe, po czym pujdzie na rynek kupić mleko, potem spotka Ludwiga przy dębie, a następnie wróci do domu do dziadka i Lovino, potem...

"Feliciano."

Feliciano zmusił się do odsunięcia rąk od twarzy, mając nadzieje, że Ludwig nie zauważy jego łez, mimo, że były one bardzo widoczne. Ludwig wygłądał jakby stracił tyle samo co Feliciano. Patrzył się na ziemię, a potem gdzieś w przestrzeń, aż w końcu na niebo. "Jak mówicie 'niebo'*2 po Włosku?" W końcu zapytał. Feliciano nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył się na Ludwiga w ciszy. Krótka cisza zapanowała między nimi na chwilę zanim Ludwig kontynuował. "Feliciano, nasze lekcje językowe, zapomniałeś? Chciałbym wiedzieć jak jest 'niebo' po Włosku."

"Och," powiedział Feliciano cicho, starając się myśleć poprawnie. "To '_cielo'."_

"A chmura?"

"... _Nuvola,"_ powiedział Feliciano, lekko zdezorientowany.

"_Nuvola. _Brzmi pięknie." Ludwig dał mu jeden z rzadkich uśmiechów i serce Feliciano momentalnie podskoczyło. "Po niemiecku to _Wolke._ Możesz to powtórzyć?"

W międzyczasie dotarli do dębu, ciągłe pytania Ludwiga sprawiły, że Feliciano prawie zapomniał o wcześniejszych okropnych wydarzeniach w wiosce. Niedługo po tym, siedzieli pod dębem podczas gdy słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Feliciano zapomniał wszystkiego po za tym co było zaraz na przeciw niego. "Ludwig, nie!" Wykrzyczał, próbując się nie śmiać. "Mówisz to za twardo! Spróbuj bardziej miękko, o tak. _Albero._"

Ludwig znowu spróbował, jego twarz zrobiła się bardziej ponura i zdeterminowana. "_Albero._"

Feliciano nie mógł zrobić nic innego tylko się śmiać, zakrywając twarz rękoma. Ludwig był beznadziejny. "_O mio Dio_. Nie! Ściśnij swoje usta tutaj..." Feliciano pochylił się i lekko dotknął palcami ust Ludwiga. Jego palce i wzrok zostały o wiele za długo na wargach Ludwiga za nim z wahaniem je odsunął.. "_Ascolti. _Słuchaj. _Albero._"

Ludwig mrużył oczy w wyrazie frustracji i oparł się o drzewo. "Właśnie to powiedziałem."

"Nie prawda, to brzmi jakbyś to wykrzykiwał!"

"Za to ty brzmisz jakbyś to śpiewał."

Feliciano wzruszył ramionami. "Okej. Więc spróbujmy jeszcze raz, wymów to jakbyś śpiewał."

Ludwig spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca, podniusł oczy do nieba, westchnął i powiedział to. "_Albero."_

"_Esatto!"_ wykrzyczał Feliciano, zachwycony. "Widzisz, możesz to powiedzieć!"

"Dlaczego wy Włosi mówicie wszystko jakbyście byli w środku opery?"

Feliciano zaśmiał się głośno. "Mówisz jakby to było coś złego! Ale czy nie byłoby cudownie żyć jakby się było w operze? Ludzie robią tak dramatyczne i impulsywne rzeczy dla siebie. Opera zawsze jest tak cudowna i romantyczna."

"Ale, zawsze kończą się tragicznie," Powiedział Ludwig. Feliciano lekko posmutniał. "Ale, z dużą ilością romansu i śpiewania wcześniej," dodał Ludwig szybko. Feliciano uśmiechnął się smutno.

"Myślisz, że cały ten romans i śpiewanie wynagradza zakończenie?"

"Może. Niektóre rzeczy są warte ryzyka."

Słowa Ludwiga boleśnie zaszokowały Feliciano. Nie mógł przez nie oddychać ani powiedzieć ani słowa. _Warte ryzyka_... Myślał, że wie co ryzykuje: Ludwiga dowiadujący się, że jest on członkiem La Resistance i donoszącego na niego. Ale, teraz to było coś więcej. Teraz Feliciano zastanawiał się jak długo jeszcze Ludwig będzie kontynuować spotykanie się z nim. Zastanawiał się jak długo Ludwig będzie tu stacjonować. Zastanawiał się ile pilotów ginęło podczas każdej misji. Aż nagle zrozumiał jak krótki może być czas który spędzi z Ludwigiem. Feliciano poczuł, że zaraz znowu zacznie płakać. Mrugał szybko aby odpędzić łzy i odwrócił twarz w inną stronę, mając nadzieje, że wiatr osuszy jego oczy.

"Nagle stałeś się nadzwyczaj cichy."

Głos Ludwiga wyrwał Feliciano z zadumy. Zmusił się do uśmiechu, ale nie wydawało mu się, żę mógłby spojrzeć na Ludwiga. To zbytnio bolało. "Po prostu się zamyśliłem. To znaczy, naprawdę lubię się z tobą spotykać. Jestem oczywiście świadom, że jesteś zajęty, ale wydajesz się mieć wolne przez cały dzień... czy to znaczy, że walczysz nocami?"

"Zazwyczaj walczymy za dnia. Ale, ostatnio neutralizujemy Brytyjczyków podczas nocnych misji."

"Więc za dnia, twoi przełorzeni nie interesują się tym gdzie jesteś?"

"W pewnym sensie oficerowie mają dużo wolnego. A, ja jestem jednym z najlepszych pilotów _Luftwaffe." _Kiedy Ludwig to powiedział to nie brzmiał jakby się przechwalał, a raczej jakby stwierdzał fakt. "Więc, tak długo jak wypełniam swoje obowiązki, to co robię w moim wolnym czasie ich nie obchodzi. Lubie przechadzać się po wsi. Przypomina mi ona o domu."

"A będziesz dziś latał?" zapytał Feliciano, próbując brzmieć obojętnie, ale trudno mu to przychodziło zwarzywszy na emocje, które nim targały. "Będziesz..." Feliciano nie wiedział nawet jakich słów powinien użyć. "walczył?"

"Tak" Odpowiedział cicho Ludwig."

"Proszę, bądź ostrożny i wróć." Feliciano wiedział, że to co powiedział było głupie. Ale, to właśnie miał na myśli. Jego oczy nie chciały wyschnąć, więc próbował to ukryć grzebiąc w koszyku. Nie był pewien czego szuka, lecz musiał coś zrobić ze swoimi rękoma. Pierwszą rzeczą którą wyciągnął była małą białą flaga co sprawiło to, że się zarumienił. Natychmiast wsadził to z powrotem , mając nadzieję, że Ludwig jej nie zauważył.

"Dlaczego to ze sobą nosisz?"

Oczywiście, jego szczęście. "Och. Więc. Większość Niemców nie rozumie Angielskiego ani Włoskiego. Ale białą flagę rozumieją." Feliciano nagle pomyślał i SS-owcach na placu i zaczął zastanawiać się czy na nich białą flaga mogłaby zadziałać. "Ludwig, jak powiedzieć "poddaję się" po Niemiecku?"

Ludwig wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, ale odpowiedział tak czy inaczej. "Wydaje mi się, że mógłbyś powiedzieć '_Kamerad.'_"

Feliciano uśmiechnął się zmieszany. "Wydaje mi się, że ty nigdy wcześniej tego nie mówiłeś, co nie?"

Ludwig uniusł brew. "Eh, nie, nie w tym kontekście. I nie wydaje mi się, że kiedykolwiek to zrobię."

Feliciano lekko się zawstydził. "Pewnie wydaję ci się głupi."

"Nie." Ludwig powiedział to z taki przekonaniem, że Feliciano aż zatkało. Ludwig natychmiast się zarumienił i zaczął patrzeć na swoje dłonie. Feliciano podążył za jego wzrokiem.

"Mogę się założyć, że ty się niczego nie boisz," powiedział Feliciano. Ludwig był pilotem. Brał udział w najniebezpieczniejszych sytuacjach jakie można sobie wyobrazić, każdego dnia. Jak on mógłby zrozumieć głupie rzeczy o które bał się Feliciano?

"Każdy czasem się boi. Bez strachu nie mogłaby istnieć odwaga."

"Och, nigdy tak o tym nie myślałem."

"Myślę, że mógłbyś być bardzo odważny gdybyś tego potrzebował."

Feliciano spojrzał na Ludwiga ze zdumieniem. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział do niego czegoś takiego. Uśmiechnął się, a coś w jego żołądku podskoczyło. "_Danke_."

"_Bitte schön_," powiedział Ludwig, po czym wyrwał źdźbło trawy i zaczął je uważnie studiować. "Twój Niemiecki jest całkiem dobry."

"Nieprawda."

"Lepszy niż mój Włoski."

"Czy to nie niewiarygodne szczęście, że obydwaj mówimy po Angielsku? Wyobraź sobie, gdyby nie to, nigdy nie bylibyśmy w stanie rozmawiać, a ja nigdy bym się nie dowiedział, że istnieje tak miły i cudowny niemiecki pilot o imieniu Ludwig z którym tak miło się rozmawia i który lubi jak śpiewam i ma takie życzliwe niebieskie oczy." Zaraz gdy te słowa wyszły z jego ust Feliciano zaczął zastanawiać się czy nie powiedział za dłużo. Cisza zapadła między nimi, przerywana jedynie odgłosami wiatru. Oczy Ludwiga znów spotkały oczy Feliciano. Włoch był zaskoczony tym co w nich dostrzegł. Ludwig wyglądał jakby walczył z sobą, Feliciano już wcześniej widział to spojrzenie. I nagle, uderzyło go jak niebezpieczna była cała ta sytuacja. Dla jego rodziny, dla jego życia, dla jego serca. Tak, tylko Bóg wiedział jak to mogłoby się skończyć. Ale Feliciano nie miał innego wyboru jak obserwować i dowiedzieć się tego. Bo, to było niemożliwe dla niego po prostu to zostawić.

"Musze iść," nagle powiedział Ludwig. "Zasady mówią, że musimy wrócić przed zapadnięciem zmroku."

"Och," wyszeptał rozczarowany Feliciano. Było tak samo jak wczoraj. Ale, nagle Ludwig podniósł rękę, zawahał się, po czym wolno wyciągnął rękę i trzęsącymi się palcami lekko dotknął policzka Feliciano. Włoch był pewien, że jego serce zamarło w tamtym momencie.

"Jesteś pewien, że możesz sam wrócić do domu?"

"Ja... ja..." Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Feliciano nie był w stanie powiedzieć czegokolwiek. Ręka Ludwiga była ciepła, silna i delikatna na jego policzku, nie pozwalająca skupić mu się na czymkolwiek. Odetchnął ciężko i zmusił się do odpowiedzi. "Tak," było to jedyne co mógł z siebie wykrztusić. Ludwig zabrał rękę i Feliciano doznał uczucia straty. Kiedy Ludwig wstał, Feliciano musiał oprzeć się chęci zatrzymania go. Bał się tego, że Ludwig już odchodził. Bał się tego co to mogło znaczyć. "Znów spotkamy się tutaj jutro, tak? Oczywiście, że tak. Powiedz to. Musisz."

"Spróbuje. Jest już późno, powinieneś wracać do domu. Twój brat i dziadek będą się martwić." Ludwig zaczął oddalać się od drzewa. "_Bella, ciao_."

"_Bello_."

Ludwig przystanął, ale się nie odwrócił. "przepraszam?"

"Eee, to powinno być '_bello_.' '_Bella_' jest żeńską formą. A ja nie jestem dziewczyną, Ludwig."

Ludwig odwrócił się wolno, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego, smutnego i trochę rozbawionego w tym samym czasie. Feliciano nagle poczuł, że powiedział trochę więcej niż miał na myśli. "Nie, nie jesteś." Ludwig uśmiechnął się lekko. "Przepraszam. _Bello, ciao_."

Ten uśmiech sprawił, że Feliciano poczuł ukucie w sercu. Poczuł się szczęśliwy, podekscytowany, przerażony, samotny i niepewny. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że można czuć tak wiele w tej samej chwili. "_Auf wiedersehen_, sweetheart," wyszeptał pod wpływam impulsu, niepewny czy Ludwig wogule go usłyszał. Niemiec odwrucił się i zaczął iść przez pola, zostawiając Feliciano siedzącego samotnie pod drzewem, czującego się jakby świat się kończył, ponieważ Ludwig poszedł. Wiatr zaczął wiać silniej. Ale, Feliciano nie ruszył się puki Ludwig nie zniknął mu z oczu.

.

Feliciano biegł całą drogę do domu, prubując wyprzedzić gwałtownie ciemniejące niebo, ale kiedy wkońcu dotarł na główną ścieżkę niebo było już ciemno szare. Cholera, był już tak spuźniony! Jak on wogóle chciał się wytłumaczyć dziadkowi? W połowie drogi stanął, ogarnął go strach. Światła były wyłączone, a drzwi zamknięte. Serce podskoczyło Feliciano do gardła i ogarnął go strach. Kiedy w końcu był zdolny do ruchu to zaczął biec.

Feliciano otworzył frontowe drzwi i wbiegł do domu. "Dziadku? Dziadku! Lovino, jesteście w domu?" Żadnej odpowiedzi. Wbiegł do pustej kuchni, wrócił do korytarza, sprawdził sypialnie zanim pośpieszył schodami na strych. Każdy pokój był pusty. Jak oszalały pobiegł z powrotem do salonu, oddychał za szybko, pot spływał po jego czole, wszystko było ciche, puste i nierealne. Pełne strachu i okropne myśli przelatywały przez głowę Feliciano jak szalone. Dziadek Roma i Lovino powinni być w domu już od kilku godzin. Co jeśli zostali złapani? Co jeśli Sekretna policja ich miała? Co jeśli właśnie w tej chwili byli torturowani, co jeśli jutro rano będą rozstrzelani na placu, co jeśli to co stało się z dwoma partyzantami dzisiaj na placu przydaży się też dziadkowi i Lovino... Feliciano nie wiedział co robic ani myśleć. Ogarnęła go niewyobrażalna panika.

Kiedy frontowe drzwi otworzyły się, Feliciano zaparło dech w piersiach. Obrócił się i prawie upadł na kolana z ulgą gdy dziadek Roma wszedł przez nie. Feliciano momentalnie rzucił się w ramiona Romy. "Dziadku! Myślałem, żę byliście torturowani! Myślałem, że oni cię zastrzelą! Myślałem, że was zabito! O mój Boże, gdzie jest Lovino, czy sekretna policja go ma? Co my teraz zrobimy!"

"Feliciano, ćśśś, prestań, uspokuj się." Roma chwycił ręce Feliciano, przyciągnął go na odległość ramion i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. "Oddychaj. Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Z Lovino też. Wszyscy są cali."

Feliciiano pokiwał głową i spróbował się uspokoić. "Ja tylko... jesteś tak późno, a ja się martwiłem..."

"Wierz, że czasami wracam późno. Co się stało?" Roma patrzył na niego w ten sposób w jaki zawsze to robił gdy wiedział, że coś się stało. Feliciano wiedział, że nie możliwe było ukrycie tego przed nim. Więc wziął kilka głębokich wdechów zanim spróbował wyjaśnić co się stało.

"Diśaj na placu miejskim. Niemiecka Policja, SS-owcy, oni... było dwóch mężczyzn i oni..." Feliciano nie mógł dokończyć zdania. Roma westchnął i przyciągnął go do siebie.

"Och Feli. Przykro mi. Czy widziałeś..."

"Nie. Lud... znaczy się, opuściłęm wioskę, gdy zobaczyłem, że natchodzą. Ale słyszałem... Słyszałem wszystko co mówili i słyszałem strzały i..." Oczy Feliciano znów zaszły łzami, które ze zniecierpliwieniem starł. Nie chciał znowu o tym myśleć. "Ale, za to dostałem to." Wyciągnął koperte z kieszeni, którą dostał rano i podał ją Romie. "Wykonałem moją robotę, tak jak powiedziałem, że to zrobię."

"Jeste dobrym chłopcem, Feli." Roma wziął kopertę i uspokajająco ścisnął ramie Feliciano. "Wiem, że czasami to ciężkie, ale pamiętaj dlaczego to robimy."

"Tak dziadku. Dla wolnych Włoch." Feliciano odsunął się od dziadka, nagle poczuł się winny. Gdyby tylko Roma wiedział jak jego wnuczek spędził całe popołudnie, nie byłby tak miły. Właściwie, to było straszne dla Feliciano myśleć jak mógłby zareagować. Sytuacja w której znalazł się Feliciano naprawde była groźna... a on ani myślał się z niej wyplątywać. Jak narazie jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to następne spotkanie z Ludwigiem. Roma nic nie wiedząc uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco.

"Chodź Feliciano, zapalmy trochę świateł i zacznijmy robić kolację."

Feliciano pokiwał głową i podążył za dziadkiem do kuchni, po czym spojrzał na frontowe drzwi z niepokojem. "Czekaj, dziadku, gdzie jest Lovino?"

"Wkrótce dotrze do domu, idzie po prostu trochę wolniej bo zranił swoją kostkę," powiedział Roma biorąc makaron i pomidory i kładąc je na stole.

"Zranił się w kostkę?" zapytał natychmiast zaniepokojony Feliciano.

"Och, to naprawde nic takiego." Roma wziął nuż do warzyw i zaczął kroić pomidory. "Po prosu podknął się na skale, głupi chłopak. Czasami daje się zbytnio ponieść emocjom. Ale, ponieważ i tak już byliśmy spóźnieni, a ja chciałem się dowiedzieć czy stobą wszystko wporządku to zostawiłem mu Antonio do pomocy..." Roma momentalnie ucichł i zamarł z nożem w górze, jego oczy się powiększyły, a ramiona zesztywniały. "Hmm. Właściwie, to raczej nie był za dobry pomysł"

Feliciano prubował stłumić śmiech kiedy położył patelnię na stole zaraz na przeciwko Romy. Czuł trochę żalu dla Antonio, który pewnie wiedział w co się pakuje wyciągając pomocną dłoń do Lovino. Po czym spojrzał na ręce Romy i zaczął bać się o Antonio z całkowicie innego powodu. "Um, dziadku..." Feliciano ostrosznie sprubował wyciągnąć nuż do warzyw jego ręki. "Ja skończę kroić pomidory."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Albero = drzewo  
_

_O mio Dio = O mój boże  
_

_Ascolti = Słuchaj  
_

_Esatto = Właśnie  
_

_*1 Nie byłam pewna czy po Polsku to też jast 'sekretna policja'. Tata powiedział, że nie i że nazywano to 'nazistowską policją' i 'gestapo' (oczywiście). No, ale spytałam się papcia wikipedii i paru innych i oni powiedzieli, że też ich tak nazywano.. więc zostawiłąm 'sekretna policja'. Po za tym zaczełam czytać o różnicy między Gestapo i SS i dostałam mętliku w głowie.. więc nie prubuje więcej kombinować.  
_

_*2 nie że niebo do jakiego idzie się po śmierci, tylko nieo takie gdzie widać słońce :P  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Feliciano leżał na ziemi, słońce zalewało trawę, Ludwig było leżał obok niego, uśmiechnięty, a pomarańczowy promień słońca zmieniał kolor jego włosów na złoty. Zbliżył się do Feliciano i przyciągnął go do siebie ciepłymi, silnymi ramionami. Feliciano wyciągnął rękę i przebiegł nią po złotych włosach. Zadrżał gdy poczuł delikatny dotyk ust Ludwiga na swojej szyi. Wokół nich zapadła cisza... na całym świecie byli tylko oni. Feliciano odchylił głowę i jęknął. "Ludwig..."_

Nagle ogłuszający huk przeszył jego uszy i oczy Feliciano otworzyły się, zaczął mrugać pod nagłym wpływem światła. Zajęło mu parę chwil, żeby przypomnieć sobie gdzie był, a kiedy to zrobił, usłyszał urywany oddech Lovino przeszywający ciszę sypialni. Odwrócił się i zobaczył swojego brata, który szedł kulejąc w stronę kredensu, trzymając szklanego pomidora, którego dostał od Antonio, ściskając go bardzo mocno na chwilę przed tym gdy nieoczekiwanie rzucił nim o ziemię. Feliciano zamrugał zaszokowany po czym podniósł się, nagle całkowicie rozbudzony. "Lovino, co robisz?"

Lovino praktycznie go nie zauważył. Po prostu opadł na kolana, świecąc latarką na ziemię i szukając czegoś między szklanymi odłamkami dopóki tego nie znalazł. W ręku trzymał małą rzecz oświetlając ją latarką . Lovino patrzył się na to bez ruchu ciężko oddychając zanim zamknął oczy i przeciągnął rękę do piersi. Zaśmiał się gorzko. "Debil*."

Feliciano zszedł z łóżka, zmieszany i przestraszony. "Co to?"

"Nic. To nic takiego." Lovino na chwilę zakrył twarz dłońmi. "O Boże, to nic, nic."

Feliciano usiadł na podłodze obok Lovino, podniósł jego dłonie i otworzył je żeby zobaczyć co było w środku Był to gładki, srebrny pierścionek. Lovino nie protestował gdy Feliciano wziął go i podniósł go do światła, obracając nim jednocześnie w palcach. W środku wyryte były litery. Feliciano przeczytał nieznane słowa. "_Te quiero. _Co to znaczy?"

"Nic," powtórzył stanowczo Lovino. "Zapomnij o tym." Wyrwał pierścionek z ręki brata i wepchnął go do kieszeni. "Po prostu zapomnij co widziałeś i zrobię to samo, po prostu zapomnijmy, że cokolwiek się stało." Feliciano czuł, że Lovino mówił o czymś więcej niż tylko o pierścionku.

"Zapomnieć, że co się stało? Co się stało?"

Lovino tylko potrząsnął głową i podniósł się. "Nic'" powtórzył.

"Co tym razem? Dlaczego wróciłeś do domu tak późno? Gdzie jest Antonio? Dziadek powiedział, że zraniłeś się w kostkę, nic ci się nie stało? Lovino, wyglądasz jakbyś zaraz miał zemdleć."

"Feliciano," powiedział Lovino kulejąc w stronę swojego łóżka. "Idź spać."

Feliciano niechętnie pokiwał głową, zrozumiał, że to wszystko co mógł teraz wyciągnąć z Lovino. "Pozwolisz mi chociaż zabandażować swoją kostkę?" Lovino odpowiedział, ale jego odpowiedź została stłumiona przez poduszkę. "Przepraszam?"

"Powiedziałem, Antonio już to zrobił. Teraz się zamknij."

Feliciano uśmiechnął się słysząc te słowa. Szybko zamiótł potłuczone kawałki i wyrzucił je. Z lekkim rozczarowaniem patrzył jak wpadały do kubła na śmieci. To okropne, że Lovino musiał popsuć coś tak pięknego, żeby znaleźć to co było w środku. _Te quiero._ Musiał dowiedzieć się co to znaczy. Feliciano westchnął i znów położył się w łóżku, mając nadzieje, że mógłby powrócić do tego samego snu z którego został wyrwany.

.

Wiatr wiał silnie przynosząc ze sobą zimno, kiedy Feliciano spacerował w chłodnym porannym powietrzu. Jak dotąd zima był niezwykle łagodna, a nawet dzień wcześniej było całkiem ciepło jak na tę porę roku, za to w ciągu nocy pogoda zmieniła się diametralnie. Feliciano mógł nawet dostrzec śnieg na szczytach gór. Razem z nagłym zimnem, ciemne chmury pojawiły się na horyzoncie. Feliciano niespokojnie obserwował je podczas swojej przechadzki. Nigdy nie lubił zimowych burz z całym tym deszczem i przeraźliwymi piorunami i grzmotami odbijającymi się echem w górach. Kiedy Feliciano był mały, dziadek Roma mówił mu, że grzmoty to odgłosy walki dawnych bogów. To tylko bardziej go wystraszyło.

Feliciano był prawie pewny, że Ludwig nie będzie czekał na niego tak wcześnie, ale tak czy inaczej szedł w stronę dębu. A gdy zobaczył znajomy mundur oficerski i blond włosy, jego serce podskoczyło i zaczął biec.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, przyszedłeś!" Feliciano potknął się jak tylko dotarł do drzewa i zaśmiał się, kiedy Ludwig złapał go żeby się nie wywrócił.

"Ostrożnie," powiedział Ludwig, chociaż jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

"Bałem się, że nie wr-" Feliciano powstrzymał się przed dokończeniem. "Bałem się, że będziesz zbyt zajęty, żeby przyjść."

"Jestem zajęty, ale... niewystarczająco, żeby powstrzymało mnie to od przyjścia tu. Ludwig wzruszył ramionami. "Myślę, że tylko jedna rzecz byłaby w stanie to zrobić."

Te słowa sprawiły, że dreszcz przeszedł przez Feliciano, nawet jeśli napełniły go lękiem. Nie pytał czym była ta rzecz... Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć. Tego dnia chciał zapomnieć o niebezpieczeństwie, zapomnieć o wszystkim co złe. Tego dnia, jedyne czego chciał to być z Ludwigiem. Spojrzał w dół i ze wstrząsem zauważył, że Niemiec ciągle trzyma go w ramionach. Ludwig spostrzegł to w tym samym czasie i natychmiast opuścił ręce i zarumienił się. "Przepraszam, ja..."

"Chodź ze mną." Feliciano nie dał Ludwigowi szansy na skończenie zdania, żeby nie myśleć o tym i nie czuć się zażenowanym. "Chce pokazać ci pewne miejsce." Wziął Ludwiga za rękę i odwrócił się w kierunku pól. "Lubisz spacerować, co nie? To dobrze bo to jest kawałek stąd. Och, ale nie martw się, dotrzemy tam przed południem. Nie mam zamiaru zaprowadzić cię w góry, Ludwig!"

"Uch... to gdzie idziemy?" Ludwig brzmiał na lekko zaskoczonego, ale próbował to ukryć.

"Jeśli ci powiem to, to nie będzie niespodzianka!"

"To będzie niespodzianka?

Feliciano zaśmiał się radośnie." "Teraz już tak!" Właściwie to sam nie był pewien gdzie szli. Ale był pewien, że znajdzie idealne miejsce. Miejsce w którym nikt ich nie znajdzie; gdzie mogliby być sami, jakby nikogo innego nie było na całym świecie. Miejsce na tyle odległe, że spacer w te i z powrotem zająłby im cały dzień.

Normalnie to pole byłoby dobrze utrzymane, ale ostatnio było mało czasu na takie rzeczy. Zielona trawa urosła praktycznie do wysokości ich kolan, od czasu do czasu słonce wychodząc zza ciemnych chmur zmieniało jej kolor na żółty. Feliciano z ulgą zauważył, że najciemniejsze z nich pozostawały w dużej odległości od nich. Ręka Ludwiga pozostawała ciepła i silna, kiedy ją trzymał, wolno spacerowali w kierunku wzgórza i końca pół. Feliciano machał koczykiem zastanawiając się czy dzisiaj tez mógł nie iść na rynek. Miał taką nadzieję. Mino wszystko, jak mógłby nie wybrać zamiast tego spędzić cały dzień wędrując po polać trzymając Ludwiga za rękę? Czuł się jakby mógł po prostu.. po prostu przechadzać się po górach, z dala od wszystkiego i nigdy nie wrócić. Feliciano ukradkiem spojrzał na Ludwiga, tylko po to żeby zobaczyć, iż robi on to samo oboje natychmiast odwrócili wzrok.

"Pogoda się zmieniła," powiedział szybko Ludwig.

"Mówią, że burza uderzy przed wiosną," powiedziała Feliciano, zanim przypomniał sobie, że to zdanie było jego kodem z poprzedniego dnia. Lekko zdenerwowany zerknął na Ludwiga, ale ten nie wydawał się zauważyć niczego niezwykłego.

"Na to wygląda, czyż nie? Zmarzłeś?" zapytał Ludwig.

Feliciano pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy, że słyszał zaniepokojenie w głosie Ludwiga. "Nic mi nie jest."

Ludwig pokiwał głową. "A.. Co tam u ciebie? Mam na myśli, po tym co stało się wczoraj. Wszystko w porządku, Feliciano?"

Feliciano nagle przypomniał sobie to co zdarzyło się na placu miejskim mimo, że wcale tego nie chciał. Dzisiaj miał zamiar zapomnieć wszystkim. "No.. tak. Dziękuje ci za to, że tam byłeś, żeby... dziękuje ci za to, że tam byłeś." Ludwig wciąż nie wypuszczał jego dłoni ze swojej. Feliciano zaczął ściskać ją nawet mocniej.

"Nie chciałem żeby to widział, Nie powinieneś widzieć takich rzeczy." Serce Feliciano podskoczyło na te słowa, ale ciągle patrzył się na ziemię. Ludwig nie mówił nic przez dłuższy czas. "Nie wszyscy z nas są tacy," gdy w końcu to z siebie wykrztusił był to prawie szept.

"Wiem to. Oczywiście ty taki nie jesteś." Feliciano był pewien, nie miał nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Ludwig był jednym z najlepszych ludzi jakich kiedykolwiek poznał. porównanie go z tymi policjantami z placu, których pracą było torturowanie, okaleczanie i zabijanie, było nie do pomyślenia. "Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem."

Ludwig odwrócił głowę, wyglądając prawie na zaniepokojonego. "Zawsze byłem w stanie kontrolować różne rzeczy. Ale widocznie nie jestem wystarczająco silny, żeby mieć wszystko pod kontrolą."

"Ludwig, co za głupota. Nikt nie jest wystarczająco silny, aby mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Nawet dziadek Roma. A on jest najsilniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. Jeden raz traktor popsuł się na środku pola, a dziadek ciągnął sam całą drogę do domu. Ze mną i Lovino siedzącymi w środku i krzyczącymi na niego, żeby się pośpieszył."

"Brzmi jak mój dziadek."

Feliciano zawsze się cieszył słysząc nawet najmniejszą rzecz o życiu Ludwiga. Spróbował wyobrazić sobie dziadka Ludwiga; czy był wysoki, silny i przystojny jak Ludwig, czy raczej różnił się od niego jak dziadek Roma od Feliciano. "Może nasi dziadkowie mogliby być przyjaciółmi gdyby się spotkali."

Ludwig wzruszył lekko ramionami, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. "Kto wie."

Gdy dotarli do krawędzi pól i ruszyli w stronę wzniesienia trawa sięgała im zaledwie do kostek. Skierowali się w kierunku opadającego wzgórza. Gromada drzew zdobiła krajobraz przed nimi, góry wyrastały w oddali, a zielone wzgórza wyglądały jakby były pomalowane łatami czerwieni, pomarańczy i fioletu. Ludwig nic nie mówił przez prawie cały czas, powalając Feliciano prowadzić ich i wyznaczać punkty orientacyjne podczas ich wędrówki- popsuty czołg, który stał na poboczu, już rok, zarys wsi w oddali, rzędy domów malejące w miarę jak się od nich oddalali. Włoch poczuł podekscytowanie, ale i strach mieszający się w nim. Kiedy patrzył na ich splecione ręce miał zawroty głowy... Ludwig nie zrobił, żadnego ruchu pokazującego, że chciałby to przerwać. Feliciano podał mu swój koszyk zanim schylił się żeby zerwać kwiatek. Po czym ostrożnie umieścił go w kurtce Ludwiga. "Nazywa się _giglio bianco_." Niemiec uśmiechnął się, na co serce Włocha podskoczyło.

"Biała lilia."

"_Esatto!" _powiedział Feliciano uśmiechając się. Wymieniał nazwy kwiatów, które rozpoznawał gdy je mijali. "A to jest _agno casto,_ a te nazywamy _valeriana rossa_. Och i te hodujemy w naszym ogródku. Feliciano pochylił się by zerwać gałązkę rozmarynu i umieścić ją w butonierce Ludwiga, zaraz obok lilii. "A to jest _rosmarino_."

"Pomaga na pamięć," powiedział Ludwig. Feliciano zamrugał pytająco "To z Szekspira. Hamlet," wyjaśnił Ludwig.

"Och!" powiedział Feliciano nagle rozumiejąc. "Tak, dziadek czytał to nam parę razy. '_Pray_ _you, love, remember_.' Uśmiechnął się tęsknie. Dziadek zawsze czytał mu i Lovino angielskie opowieści, wtedy, zanim zaczęła się wojna, potem było za dużo ważniejszych rzeczy do zrobienia. "Więc weź to Ludwig, teraz już mnie nie zapomnisz!"

"Feliciano, nie potrzebuje rozmarynu, żeby pamiętać o tobie. Nic nigdy nie mogłoby mnie do tego zmusić." Feliciano zaśmiał się szczęśliwie, kiedy Ludwig odchrząknął i szybko zmienił temat. "Nie jest ci zimno?" Zapytał znowu

"Nie jest tak źle, kiedy spacerujemy." Feliciano posłał Ludwigowi zdziwione spojrzenie. Przecież, dopiero co odpowiedział na to pytanie. "A tobie nie jest zimno?"

"Nie. Wasze zimy są bardzo łagodne w porównaniu do naszych."

"Serio? Czy też macie tyle deszczu co Anglia? Macie dużo śniegu? A macie... och, Ludwig, patrz, zatrzymajmy się tutaj!" Feliciano zauważył zagajnik, wyglądający jak ciemna wyspa w środku wszechobecnej zieleni i popchnął Ludwiga w tamtą stronę. Między drzewami było ciemniej, jednak promienie słońca ciągle przebijały się prze nie, zalewając zagajnik swoim złotym kolorem. Feliciano w końcu puścił rękę Ludwiga, aby spacerować między drzewami. Powoli zerwał liść z jednego z nich po czym w roztargnieniu zaczął okręcać go między palcami. "Czy tęsknisz?" zapytał, spoglądając na Ludwiga. "Za domem?"

"Oczywiście. Nawet bardzo. I za dziadkiem. I moim bratem" Ludwig podążał za Feliciano w pewnym oddaleniu, kiedy wędrowali pod ciemną osłoną liści. Wydawał się całkiem zadowolony podążaniem za Feliciano, gdziekolwiek tamten zechciał.

"A za przyjaciółmi?"

Ludwig zaczął pocierać szyję lekko zdenerwowany "Nigdy nie miałem zbyt wielu przyjaciół."

Feliciano był zaskoczony. "Żadnych przyjaciół?"

Ludwig potrząsnął głową. "To Gilbert zawsze był tym popularnym. Zazwyczaj ludzie wydają się mnie bać. Albo, to dlatego, że nie mówię za dużo..." Ludwig wzruszył ramionami. "Nie wiem."

Feliciano wydawało to się dziwne. Zazwyczaj bał się prawie wszystkiego... ale jak na razie Ludwig w ogóle nie wydawał się mu straszny. Stanął na palcach i zerwał kolejny liść z drzewa. "Ja też nie jestem za dobry w znajdowaniu przyjaciół. Chociaż nie jest to związane z tym, że nie mówię... właściwie, myślę, że to może być problem. Znaczy się, zawsze staram się być miły dla ludzi, ale zazwyczaj kończy się to tak, że mówią 'Feliciano, zamknij się, jesteś denerwujący!', albo 'Nie jesteś jak twój dziadek, co nie?', albo po prostu patrzą na mnie dziwnie i odchodzą. Chociaż, ty tego nie robisz. Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, żebym się zamknął."

"To dlatego, że ja nie chce żebyś się zamknął."

Ludwig wydawał się zawsze wiedzieć co powinien powiedzieć, żeby serce Feliciano podskoczyło, a jego kolana zmiękły. Musiał szybko się odwrócić, aby ukryć głupkowaty uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach, ciągle spacerując między drzewami i zbierając liście. W końcu dotarł do takiej gałęzi, która była za wysoko, więc podskoczył kilka razy, jego palce były tylko kilka centymetrów od liścia. Nagle, coś podskoczyło w jego żołądku, gdy poczuł, że Ludwig zbliża się w jego stronę. Mógł wyczuć znajomy zapach jego kurtki i pierś Ludwiga tylko parę centymetrów od swoich pleców, jego obecność była jak ładunek elektryczny. Ludwig wyciągnął rękę, a ona otarła się o ramię Feliciano. Zerwał liść i położył go w trzęsących się rękach Włocha. Młodszy mężczyzna patrzył się na liść w oszołomieniu, nagle ogarnięty niewyobrażalną, wręcz desperacką potrzebą dotknięcia Ludwiga. Więc odwrócił się, praktycznie jak odurzony. Blondyn ciągle był blisko, tuż obok niego. Ale to nie było wystarczające. Feliciano podniósł rękę i włożył liść do butonierki Niemca. Jego palce zostały zdecydowanie dłużej niż to było konieczne na jego piersi. Ludwig uniósł jedną brew.

"Wkrótce będę miał ogródek w kurtce."

Feliciano zaśmiał się, zmuszając się do zabrania ręki i spojrzenia na ziemię. Próbował oddychać głęboko; czy raczej, próbował sobie przypomnieć jak to robić. Z niechęcią, cofnął się i wzdrygnął.

"Jesteś pewien, że nie jest ci zimno?" Zapytał Ludwig.

"Nie," natychmiast odpowiedział Feliciano, chowając swoje trzęsące się ręce do kieszeni.

Ludwig wydawał się nieprzekonany. "Twoja kurtka nie wydaje się wystarczająco ciepła."

"Po prostu pod drzewami jest troszkę zimniej, to wszystko." Dlaczego Ludwig ciągle go o to pytał?

Feliciano spojrzał na Ludwiga ze zdziwieniem, gdyż Niemiec ściągał z siebie swoją kurtkę. Zrobił się czerwony i trzymał ją wyciągniętą w stronę Włocha, cały czas patrząc się na ziemię. "Trzymaj."

Och. Ponieważ chciał mu dać swoją kurtkę. Feliciano przygryzł wargę. To był taki śmieszny gest... coś co dziadek Roma mógłby zrobić, żeby przyprawić dziewczyny w mieście o chichot. Feliciano poczuł zawroty głowy, jakby serce miało mu wyskoczyć z piersi, a jego usta same ułożyły się w uśmiech, którego nie mógł kontrolować. Przez ten natarczywy gest ogarnęło go tak niewyobrażalne szczęście.

Ale zaraz potem spojrzał na kurtkę. W wojskowym odcieniu szarego z odznaczeniami na piersi, liniami na ramionach, z tym symbolem na kołnierzu. Lilia i rozmaryn; orzeł i swastyka. Czy Feliciano mógłby to założyć? Co by to znaczyło? Lecz nie zdążył się zdecydować, bo Ludwig przybliżył się do niego i założył mu kurtkę na ramiona. Włożył ręce w rękawy i zaśmiał się gdy jego dłonie nie dotarły do mankietów. Po czym uśmiechnął się do Ludwiga. Niemiec patrzył na niego uważnie, jego niebieskie oczy pojaśniały. Feliciano wiedział, że wszystko było w porządku. Musiało być. Bo wtedy nie był to wojskowy mundur. To była kurtka Ludwiga.

"Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu, Ludwig." powiedział Feliciano, ciągle niepewny gdzie dokładnie zmierzali. Więc po prostu wziął Ludwiga za rękę i wyprowadził go z pomiędzy drzew z powrotem na słońce i dalej w stronę wzgórza. Kontynuowali marsz, podczas gdy słońce wschodziło coraz wyżej ocieplając powietrze. Feliciano nie wiedział czy ciepło, które czuł pochodziło od słońca, kurtki, czy z faktu, że Ludwig nie wykonał żadnego gestu żeby odepchnąć jego rękę.

Nie długo później Feliciano znalazł odpowiednie miejsce, ruiny jakiejś budowli, położone w najwyższym punkcie wzgórza. Minęło dużo czasu od kiedy dach starego kościoła się zapadł, ale parę kolumn i kamieni zostały tam, porozrzucane wkoło przypominając o dziedzińcu, który kiedyś tam był. Trawa zaczęła wyrastać spomiędzy spękanej kamiennej podłogi. Jakaś roślina pięła się wokół łuków, które kiedyś mogły być oknami.

Feliciano przeskoczył przez barykadę otaczającą ruiny z Ludwigiem trzymającym go pewnie za rękę. Zauważył, że pola rozciągające się przed nimi, domy, drogi i budynki wyglądały na bardzo małe, jakby były zrobione dla lalek. "Spójrz, Ludwig, tam jest nasze drzewo."

"Tak, piękne," powiedział Ludwig, nie patrząc na widok, lecz na Feliciano. "Nie spadnij."

"Ludwig nie bądź śmieszny, trzymasz mnie za rękę, nie mogę spaść. A nawet jeśli to byś mnie złapał." Feliciano zaczął iść lekko chwiejnym krokiem wzdłuż kamiennej ściany, czepiając się pewnie Ludwiga, który trzymał go mocno w pewnym uścisku. Szli puki nie dotarli do miejsca gdzie kilka dużych kamieni blokowało dojście światła. Feliciano uśmiechnął się widząc zmartwioną minę Ludwiga. "Powiedz mi więcej o twoim domu. Opowiedz mi o swojej wiosce."

"Dobrze, ale tylko jeśli się zatrzymasz i zejdziesz na dół zanim coś sobie zrobisz."

Feliciano zaśmiał się i pozwolił Ludwigowi pomóc mu zejść. Po czym usiadł na zniszczonym murze i kazał Ludwigowi zrobić to samo. "Więc?"

"Więc," powiedział lekko zamyślony Ludwig. "Jest małą. I bardzo podobna do tego co tu macie... farmy, pola i drzewa. Ale, jednoczenie jest inna.. dziksza, tak jakby. Jest tam piękny zamek z widokiem na miasteczko. Jest bardzo stary... Wydaje mi się, że może pochodzić z XV wieku. A we wsi mamy bar, w każdą niedziele po kościele chodziłem do niego z dziadkiem." Ludwig uśmiechnął się lekko. Feliciano musiał przypomnieć sobi, że musi oddychać. "Całe życie chodziliśmy do tego samego baru. I każdy się tam zna; znamy się nawzajem całe nasze życia. Jest tam ciepło i przyjaźnie. Jest cudownie. To dom." Twarz Ludwiga pojaśniałą, już nie wyglądał niezręcznie. Feliciano był tym oczarowany.

"Chciałbym tam pojechać." Nagły, niski, przytłumiony dźwięk zmącił spokój poranka. Znajomy dźwięk wybuchających bomb odbijał się gdzieś w górach. Feliciano z determinacją postanowił go ignorować. "Ludwig, pojedziemy tam pewnego dnia?

Ludwig na chwilę zamknął oczy. "Tak, pewnego dnia." W tamtym momencie słońce przedarło się przez chmury, wzrastając nad ruinami. Świeciło pięknie, oświetlając zielone wzgórze, skupiska drzew, wielkie pola i domy rozsiane gdzieś pod nim. Patrząc na piękny, znajomy mu widok feliciano mugł zrozumieć miłość Ludwiga do swojego domu; musiał walczyć dla niego i go chronić i służyć w jego imieniu. Było to coś cor Feliciano rozumiał, aż za dobrze.

"Mogę się założyć, że twoja wioska jest tak śliczna jak ta, Ludwig." westchnął Feliciano. Śliczna, piękna, wspaniała... zupełnie jak ten dzień, którego trwanie chciał przeciągnąć w nieskończoność. "Och, wiem, sfotografuje to miejsce dla ciebie!" Feliciano podszedł do koszyka, który Ludwig wcześniej położył na ziemi i wyciągnął z niego aparat. Podniósł go i skierował w stronę olśniewającego widoku rozciągającego się przed nimi. Ludwig natychmiast usiadł prościej i pochylił się żeby spojżeć na to z mniejszej odległości.

"Co to?"

"Aparat mojego dziadka! Czy nie jest fantastyczny?" aparat był na rzadkie okazje, powinien robić nim zdjęcia strategicznych pozycji. Zamiast tego Feliciano fotografował ptaki, kwiaty i śliczne dziewczyny. "Lovino nauczył mnie jak wywoływać zdjęcia i w ogóle. Uśmiechnij się!" Ludwig nie zrobił tego, ale Feliciano i tak zrobił mu zdjęcie. "Trzymaj, a teraz zrób jedno mi."

Feliciano podał Ludwigowi aparat usilnie próbując nie myśleć o ironii jaką było dawanie Niemcowi aparatu, który był używany przeciwko niemu. Więc po prostu posłał Ludwigowi uśmiech, prawie wybuchając śmiechem gdy ten robił mu zdjęcie. "Podaj mi go. Więc wywołam je dzisiaj i pokaże ci jutro." Feliciano czekał, aż Ludwig odda mu aparat, ale ten tylko obracał to w rękach, patrząc się na to uważnie.

"To bardzo dobry aparat. Jeden z najlepszych."

"Serio? Nie znam się na tym za bardzo. Maszyny są dla mnie strasznie dziwne. Nigdy nie wiem co zrobić, żeby radio działało poprawnie, zawsze ustawiam to tak, że słyszę kogoś krzyczącego na mnie po Rosyjsku. A pierwszy raz gdy dziadek pozwolił mi użyć telefonu jakimś cudem przez pół godziny rozmawiałem z mężczyznom w Dulblinie. Był bardzo miły, ale z jakiejś przyczyny nazywał mnie Fred." Gdy Ludwig słysząc to zaśmiał się, to serce Feliciano, aż podskoczyło. Tak rzadko słyszał ten wspaniały niski śmiech.

"Tak, to zdecydowanie cudowna maszyna" Ludwig odłożył aparat spowrotem do koszyka."A ty jesteś dziwnym, ale cudownym człowiekiem, Feliciano. Jesteś..." Ludwig patrzył się na niego w sposób jaki sprawiał, że Feliciano czuł się zmieszany, radosny i wydawało mu się, że świat zamarł. "Sprawiasz, że kwestionuje rzeczy o jakiech wcześniej nie myślałem."

"Em... Przepraszam?" powiedział Feliciano, niepewny czy była to właściwa odpowiedź.

"Nie o to mi chodziło." Ludwig uśmiechnął się, a serce Włocha znowu podskoczyło. Był prawie pewny, że niedługo wybuchnie ze szczęścia. To przecież nie możliwe, żeby tak się cieszyć tylko siedząc i rozmawiając z kimś. Ale cały ten dzień był cudowny. Feliciano nie mugł sobie nawet przypomnieć dnia kiedy był szczęśliwszy. Zastanawiał się, czy to było to co Lovino czuł przy Antonio, gdyby tylko mugł się choć trochę uspokoić. To właściwie mu o czymś przypomniało...

"Ludwig," powiedział Feliciano. ""_Te quiero."_ Ludwig zbladł, po czym poczerwieniał i wyglądał prawie jakby miał zemdleć, następnie zaczął jąkać coś w odpowiedzi zanim Feliciano przerwał mu. "Wiesz może co to znaczy?" Ludwig przestał mówić, zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze.

"Och. Och, rozumiem." Zaczął kręcić głową prawie się śmiejąc. "Dleczego?"

"Wiesz co to znaczy? Wydaje mi się, że to po Hiszpańsku."

"Bo jest."

Feliciano patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. "Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że mówisz po Hiszpańsku, Ludwig to nie fair, teraz to jasne dlaczego tak łatwo idzie ci nauka Włoskiego, kiedy dla mnie Niemiecki jest na prawdę trudny..."

"Nie znam Hiszpańskiego," przerwał mu Ludwig. "Po prostu mój brat, przed wojną, miał przyjaciela, który był Hiszpanem i nauczył mnie paru słów."

"Och," Feliciano prawie czuł się zakłopotany. To nie było znane mu uczucie. "Ale rozumiesz '_Te quiero_'?"

Ludwig znowu poczerwieniał. "Więc, to znaczy... z tego co pamiętam, chociaż mogę się mylić, myślę, że to znaczy... kocham cię." Ludwig powiedział te słowa bardzo szybko, więc Feliciano nie był pewny czy dobrze je usłyszał.

"Koch.. och." Feliciano patrzył się przed siebie, lekko oszołomiony. "Kocham cię? Na prawdę?"

"Tak." Ludwig zaczął się wiercić lekko niekomfortowo i nieświadomie przygładzać swoje włosy.

'Och." Więc Antonio był zakochany w Lovino. Feliciano nie mógł powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony. To nawet wiele tłumaczyło. I było raczej oczywiste, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić. Nie było wątpliwości dlaczego dziadek się martwił. Może myślał, że Lovino mógłby uciec do Hiszpanii. Feliciano przerwał potok myśli i spojrzał w bok, na Ludwiga, który wpatrywał się w ziemię. "Jak się mówi 'kocham cię' po Niemecku?"

"Mówi... Uch, mówi się..." Ludwig przerwał i wziął głęboki oddech. "_Ich liebe dich_." Ludwig powiedział to tak cicho, że Feliciano ledwo to usłyszał.

"Przepraszam?"

Ludwig spojrzał na pola, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odwrócił się w sronę Feliciano. "_Ich liebe dich_."

Feliciano czół się jakby zamarzł, nie mógł odwrucić wzroku złapany przez te oczy koloru nieba za chmurami. Ludwig był tak blisko. Taki ciepły, taki prawdziwy, taki... "_Ti amo_." Ludwig zarumienił się nawet bardziej, a Feliciano zrozumiał, że się przejęzyczył, chciał to wyjaśnić, gdy w tym samym momęcię doszło do niego, że właściwie to to miał na myśli. Bardziej niż cokolwiek co kiedykolwiek powiedział, właśnie to miał na myśli. "Po Włosku to '_Ti amo_.'"

"_Ti amo_."

Feliciano przeszedł dreszcz, gdy usłyszał te słowa, nawet jeśli Ludwig po prostu je powtarzał, Znajoma cisza zagościła między nimi, ciężka od nadziei, napięcia, niepewności i zmieszania. I nagle została przerwana przez ogłuszający huk, który przeciął niebo. Feliciano spojrzał w górę i zobaczył trzy samoloty lecące w formacji trójkąta. Ciągle nie przezwyczaił się do tych samolotów.

'Te są nasze," w głosie Ludwiga można było usłyszeć ulgę zmieszaną z dumą.

"Wow," powiedział Feliciano, obserwując samoloty, które zniknęły prawie tak szybko jak się pojawiły, zostawiając za sobą na niebie trzy białe szlaki. "Ludwig, czy to tak wygląda twój samolot?"

"Tak."

"Jak to jest latać w jednym z nich?"

"To jest..." Ludwig przerwał na moment, szukając odpowiednich słów. "Nie ma słowa, które by to opisało. Nie po Angielsku, ani Niemiecku. To jest... niedopisania."

'Kochasz to. Latanie" To było oczywiste, kiedy Ludwig mówił o czymś ważnym dla niego. Jego oczy świciły jaśniej, a jego wyuczone opanowanie prawie znikało. To było hipnotyzujące.

"Latanie jest dla mnie wszystkim."

Wszystko. Feliciano pokiwał głową i nieświadomie zaczął skubać trawę wyrastającą z pomiędzy kamiennej ściany. Słuchał delikatnego dźwięku wiatru szeleszczącego w trawie, kiedy odgłos samolotów w końcu zniknął. Po czym wziął głęboki oddech i podjął decyzję. _Niektóre rzeczy są po prostu warte ryzyka_... "Ludwig, masz dziewczynę." Był prawie pewien, że gdyby miał, to już by o niej wspomniał, ale Feliciano nie znał żadnego innego sposobu, abby dowiedzieć się tego, czego chciał.

"Nie," Ludwig powiedział ze zdecydowaniem, "Moją jedyną dziewczyną jest mój Messerschmitt."

"Kim jest Mrs Schmitt((Mrs=pani))?"

Ludwig prawie się zaśmiał. "Nie, mój samolot. Messerschmitt Bf 109. Nazywa się Greta."

"Twój samolot ma na imię Grata?"

"Tak."

"Greta Schmitt."

Tym razem Ludwig się zaśmiał. "Po prostu Greta. Wszyscy nazywamy nasze samoloty. Są dla nas bardzo ważne."

"Ale nie masz, żadnej ważnej dziewczyny." Feliciano wiedział, żę stąpa po kruchym lodzie, anie nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymać.

Ludwig odpowiedział dość wolno. "Nie."

"Dlaczego?"

Oczy Ludwiga błysły, gdy nagle spojrzał na Feliciano gorączkowo. "Co masz na myśli?"

"Nic!" Feliciano odpowiedział szybko, odchylając się, lekki szok przeszedł przez niego. Więc mimo wszystko Ludwig mógł wyglądać strasznie. "Nie ch.. znaczy się, Ja tylko... jesteś taki miły i w ogóle, myślałem, że mogłeś mieć dziewczynę, przepraszam jeśli cię uraziłem, naprawdę nie chciałem."

Oczy Ludwiga złagodniały, po czym westchnął i spojrzał na ziemię. "Nie, to ja przepraszam. Ja tylko... niee, nie mam dziewczyny."

"Dlaczego?" Feliciano zapytał ostrosznie.

"Ponieważ... gdyż..." Ludwig usiadł prosto, na baczność, znowu. Daleki od zrelaksowania jakie wcześniej okazywał, teraz bliski swojemu normalnemu opanowaniu. "To inc, zapomnij o tym."

Serce Feliciano zaczęło walić, "Ale, to brzmi jakby, jednak był jakiś powód, powiedz mi."

"Proszę, Feliciano." Oczy Ludwiga były szeroko otwarte, wyglądał się jakby prubował nie panikować. "Zostaw ten temat."

"Ale ja nie chce, jest coś co chcesz mi powiedzieć, ale tego nie robisz! Co to jest?"

Ludwig nie odpowiedział od razu. "Nigdy byś tego nie zrozumiał," w końcu powiedział, po czym natychmiast się skrzywił, jakby powiedział za dużo.

"Może..." Małe pełne nadzieii podejrzenie zaczęło rosnąć w piersi Feliciano. "Może mógłbym. Zrozumieć, znaczy się."

Cisza była wszechogarniająca, gdy ich oczy się spotkały. Feliciano czuł, że nie mógł się poruszyć, jakby jego ciało było zakorzenione w ziemi, nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, jego oddech robił się za szybki, a powietrze robiło się za cięrzkie od napięcia w okół niego. Dlaczego czas zawsze wydawał się zatrzymywać, gdy Ludwig patrzył w jego oczy w ten sposób? Ludwig w końcu odwrucił wzrok, wydawał się zasmucony i jaky walczył ze sobą. "Może wytłumaczę to innym razem."

Feliciano zgarbił się i odetchnął. "Och." Znowu czuł się zfrusrtowany i rozczarowany. Nie wiedział nawet na co czekał, ale był całkiem pewny, że to nie było to.

"Wytłumaczę, po prostu..." Ludwig pochylił się, schował łokcie w kolanach a głowę w rękach. "Muszę pomyśleć."

"Dobrze. Mogę pczekać. Czekanie mi nie przeszkadza. Feliciano z wachaniem położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Ludwiga, trochę oczekując, że go odepchnie. ALe on natychmiast ścisnął je. "Mogę czekać wieczność,"

Godziny mijały jak sekundy, aż Feliciano z zaskoczeniem i bólem, zauważył, że słońce słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. On wcale nie chciał, żeby zachodziło. Nie chciał, żeby dzień się kończył. Nie chciał już nigdy opuszczać tego miejsca. Feliciano zaczynał kochać te miejsca- te magiczne punkty rozrzucone po wsi, gdzie wydawałoby się, że czas się zatrzymał, a on mógł zapomnieć o wszystkim, orócz trawa pod jego stopami i nieba nad nim. Miejsca takie jak grupka drzew i dąb ze złotymi polami wokół. Miejsca gdzie siedział i rozmawiał z Ludwigiem, jak gdyby byli gdzieś indziej, gdzie śgdzie tylko oni istnieli, gdzie nie było żadnych wrogów , wojny, La Resistance i żadnego zachodu słońca, kiedy Ludwig musiał wstać i odejść.

"Dzisiaj znowu nie pujdziesz na rynek?" Głos Ludwiga prawie zaskoczył Feliciano.

"Tak." Feliciano nie wiedział co teraz mógłby powiedzieć dziadek Roma, kiedy nie bł na rynku, aż trzy dni z rzędu. Tym bardziej nie wiedział jak miałby mu to wyjaśnić. I nie był raczej zaskoczony, że mało go to obchodziło.

"Lepiej zacznijmy wracać."

To znajome uczucie jakby tonął pojawiło się w żołądku Feliciano. "Tak"

Ludwig powoli wstał, jednocześnie podnosząc Feliciano i powoli zaczęli wracać. W ciszy. Nie musieli nic mówić. To był pierwszy raz w życiu Feliciano, kiedy czuł się całkowicie komfortowo idąc obok kogoś w ciszy. Idąc przez wzniesienie i w dół wgórza i przez pola ich kroki robiły się mniejsze i wolniejsze, dopuki nie szli spokojnym krokiem i prawie nie zaczeli zwalniać gdy zbliżyli się do dębu. Feliciano odezwał się gdy dotarli do drzewa, patrząc w dół na kurtkę Ludwiga niechętnie przygotowując się do zdjęcia jej. "Och, zgubiłem twój kwiatek."

"To nic, ciągle mam ten, który dąłeś mi wcześniej." Feliciano zamrugał zaskoczony. "Czerwony kwiatek... innego dnia," Ludwig wyjaśnił. "Miałeś go w kieszeni."

Oczy Feliciano rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu. Jego pierś wypełniła się radością, że Ludwig mógł pamiętać i zatrzymać tak głupią rzecz. "Zatrzymałeś go?"

"Oczywiście. Mam go w kokpicie Grety. To mój szczęśliwy talizman."

Ale szczęście zamieniło się w, teraz znajomy, ból w kiedy spojrzał na twarz Ludwiga, w jego oczy. Ponieważ, Ludwig wkrótce znowu, miał go opuścić, a Feliciano nie mógłby być pewien czy powróci i tym razem to fizycznie bolało. Feliciano ściągnął kurtkę Ludwiga, natychmiast czując zimno. Niechętnie podał mu ją. "Uważaj dzisiaj w nocy. I wróć do mnie. Proszę. Jutro."

Ludwig pokiwał głową, jego oczy były ciemne i rozdarte. "Tak. Feliciano, jutro." Potem się odwrócił i odszedł. I coś w środku Feliciano pękło.

"Czekaj, nie."

Ludwig zatrzymał się odwrócił, wyglądał na zmartwionego paniką słyszalną w głosie Feliciano. "Feliciano? Co się stało?"

Feliciano zacisnął słonie, próbując pamiętać o oddychaniu. Na prawdę to powiedział? Czy naprawdę miał zamiar to powiedzieć? ALe nie miał wyboru. Nie mógł pozwolić kolejnemu dniu skończyć się w ten sposób. "Nie odchodź w ten sposób, znowu."

"Nie..." Brwi Ludwiga podniosły się w zdziwieniu. "Feliciano, robi się późno. Wiesz, że muszę iść."

"Ale nie w taki sposób. Proszę nie mów po prostu do widzenia i nie odchodź i..." Nie mógł się powstrzymać od wypowiadanie tych słów. "Nie chcę żebyś odchodził, Ludwig. Nie chcę żebyś szedł na wojną, Nie chcę żebyś zmieniał bazę. Nie chcę, żebyś wracał do Niemiec. Chcę żebyś został tu ze mną, na zawszę." Feliciano nie mógł spojrzeć na Ludwiga. Nie mógłby znieść sposobu w jaki ten mógł na niego patrzeć.

Oczywiście, łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Feliciano nawet nie próbował ich zatrzymać. Nie bł pewien co mówił, nie był pewien co się stanie. Wszystko co wiedział to, że nie mógł się powstrzymać. "Przepraszam, Ludwig. Na prawdę. Nie wiem czego chcę ale... wiem, że jeśli po prostu się pożegnasz i odejdziesz to nie będę w stanie tego znieść, nie będę, ponieważ za każdym razem to robisz, to czuję się jakbym umierał i to tak bardzo boli." W końcu spojrzał w końcu w górę, na Ludwiga, z którego twarzy nie mógł odczytać, prawie jakby był zły, a Feliciano ciągle nie mógł się się powstrzymać. "Proszę, Ludwig, po prostu nie odchodź tak tym razem, proszę zostań i... i ja po prostu potrzebuję... potrzebuję ciebie... potrzebuję cię bliżej, i...

Feliciano mocno zamknął oczy, zły na siebie, że nie wiedział co chciał powiedzieć, albo jak to powiedzieć. Aż podskoczył, gdy poczuł palce Ludwiga na swoim policzku, był przestraszony, że Niemiec mógł go odepchnąć. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Ludwiga wpatrującego się w niego. Jego palce były jak lodowaty ogień kiedy kreśliły linie przez policzek Feliciano w stronę jego włosów. Feliciano już tracił kontrolę i miał upaść na Ludwiga, gdy ten przyciągnął go bliżej, aż ich ciała złączyły się ze sobą. Feliciano z trudem łapał oddech przez to oszałamiające, wręcz idealne uczucie, które go ogarnęło. Tak, właśnie tak. Bliżej, właśnie tak- tak to było to czego chciał. I wtedy Ludwig pochylił się i jego usta były zaraz nad uchem Feliciano.

"Powiedziałem, że wytłumaczę..."

"Ja... co?" Feliciano ledwo był w stanie skupić się na słowach Ludwiga. Wszystko co mógł czuć , wszystko o czym mógł myśleć to była ręka Ludwiga wokół niego, palce Ludwiga w swoich włosach, usta Ludwiga szepczące coś do jego ucha...

"Wcześniej. Powiedziałem, że wyjaśnię... innym razem. Nie teraz." Ludwig powiedział ledwo tłumiąc nagłą potrzebę, to jak trzymał Feliciano było prawie bolesne. Feliciano próbował się do niego zbliżyć nawet bardziej.

"Dlaczego?" Feliciano ścisnął przug kurtki Ludwiga trzęsącymi się rękoma, zbliżył się i sprubował poczuć zapach jego włosów. "Powiedz mi..." Mógł poczuć bicie serca Ludwiga... Dlaczego było takie spokojne podczas gdy Feliciano biło jak bęben?

"Spotkaj mnie tutaj jutro."

"Będę tu." Feliciano próbował ukryć się w zagięciu szyii Ludwiga, żeby zablokować nieoa i świat i wszystko, aż nie zostanie nic tylko oni dwoje. "Obiecuje, będe czekać. Zawsze będę na ciebie czekać." Ludwig wyprostował się i odepchnął go, nawet jeśli Feliciano starał się go zatrzymać. Jego oczy ciągle wyglądały jakby walczył ze sobą, ale jednocześnie wydawały sie spokojniejsze. Feliciano chciałby czuć się tak samo, ale wszystkie jego uczucia znów były w rozsypce, bo Ludwig go zostawiał. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. "_Auf wiedersehen_, sweetheart."

"_Bello, ciao_." Ludwig trzymał go chwilę dłużej zanim się odsunął i odszedł. Feliciano natychmiast spojrzał w górę na rosnące burzowe chmury, swoimi wilgotnymi oczami. Był zdezorientowany, oszołomiony i nie mógł oddychać. A tym bardziej patrzeć jak Ludwig znowu odchodzi.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
